The Dragon of the Hell
by goultard22
Summary: Daenerys et Jon régnaient paisiblement sur Westeros entourés de leur famille et leur amis... Mais... un jour... une ombre du passé resurgit, forçant Reago, le dernier enfant de la Reine et du roi régent, à révéler son plus sombre secret...
1. Chapter 1

**Petite modif**

 **Ma grande sœur veut pas me lâcher alors je doit modifier l'age de Reago pour rendre mon récit plus "crédible". Donc à partir de maintenant l'histoire commence aux dix-huit ans de Reago et il est devenu gladiateur à huit. dites moi si ça vous vas et si non, je reviendrais à la première version. encore merci et à bientôt.**

 **GOULTARD22**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

De nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de la Longue Nuit, et le royaume était enfin reconstruit. A présent, chacun de nos héros avait trouvés sa place au sein de ce nouveau monde qu'ils avaient aidé à bâtir. Un monde de paix, d'équilibre, d'harmonie. Et, cette fois, le royaume fut réellement dirigé par Sept Couronnes répartit en des lieux stratégiques:

La Première Couronne se trouvait, évidemment, à Port-réal, ornant la ravissante tête de Daenerys Targaryen la Mère des Dragons, Reine de Westeros, auprès de laquelle se trouvait son époux - et neveu - le roi régent Aegon Targaryen le Sang-Mêlé - que seul sa famille et ses amis appelait encore Jon Snow le Chevalier du Mensonge et uniquement en privé -, la Main de la Reine Tyrion Lannister le Nain, la main régente Davos Mervault le chevalier Oignon, la Grande Conseillère Missandei, le général des Immaculés Vers Gris, le chef de la Garde Dorée Jorah Mormont le chevalier de roche - un surnom due à sa période de contamination avec le Grisécaille - et le Grand Mestre Samwell Tarly le Tueur de Them - Si vous vous attendiez à ce que je parle de Varys, désolé mais Cersei l'as fait exécuter - .

La Deuxième couronne se trouvait à Winterfell, scindant le front de Sansa Stark la Dame de Winterfell et Reine du Nord, secondée par sa garde du corps Ser Brienne de Torth, l'écuyer de cette dernière Podrick, sa sœur Arya Stark la Pourfendeuse de l'Hiver et son frère Brandon Stark - Bran le Brisé pour les intimes - la Corneille à Trois Yeux.

La Troisième couronne s'était installée au delà du Mur entre les mains d'une tête de pioche nommer Thormund Fléau-d'Ogre le Roi de l'Au-delà du Mur, chef des Sauvageons et digne successeur de Mance Rayder. a ses côtés se trouvait Sandor Clegane, le Limier Borgne - Il a perdu un œil en tuant son frère - , qui avait rejoint le Peuple Libre pour recommencer une nouvelle vie. Encore une foi.

La Quatrième Couronne avait été offerte au Seigneur de Castral Roc, un sympathique manchot du nom de Jaime Lannister, le Roi-Lion - C'EST L'HISTOIRE DE LA VIIIIIIE (désolé j'ai pas résister) - de l'Ouest, épaulé par son bras droit Bronn de la Néra.

La Cinquième Couronne fut donner à Ellaria Martell la Dame de Dorne, la Reine-Vipère du Sud, qui se fit un devoir de faire renaître sa Maison.

La Sixième Couronne se situait au delà des mers, sur une petite île, propriété de Yara Greyjoy, Dame de Pyke et Reine des fers-nés, toujours accompagnée de son petit frère et protecteur Theon Greyjoy le Tueur de Dieux - Surnom gagner en tuant son oncle Euron qui s'était autoproclamé Dieu Noyé- qui luttait chaque jour pour redevenir un fer-né et pour se faire pardonner ses erreurs passées.

Quant à la Septième Couronne, elle se trouvait sur les Terres de l'Orage, à Accalmie, bastion du Grand Cerf. Mais quel seigneur peu bien se permettre de revendiquer le territoire de la Maison Barathéon? Quelques indices: il était un bâtard et le dernier de sa lignée, il connaissait bien Arya et c'était un adepte du marteau. Vous l'aurez compris, le Seigneur d'Accalmie est Gendry Barathéon le Briseur de Heaumes.

Et, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, qui dit "royaume en paix" dit "amour, romance et mariages". Et, en effet, de nombreux couples virent le jour comme, pour ne citer que les plus importants: le mariage de la Reine Daenerys et du roi régent Aegon, suivit de près par celui de Vers Gris et Missandei puis de Sam et Vere. Sansa, elle, cherchait encore le parti idéal, Brienne continuait de loucher de loin sur Jaime, Thormund continuait de tourner autour de Brienne, la rendant toujours aussi mal-à-l'aise et Arya se montrait de moins en moins réticente aux avances de Gendry. Ce bonheur ne touchait, d'ailleurs, pas que les humains: Fantôme avait trouvé une louve qui, à Port-Réal lui donna une portée, et Nymeria se présenta une fois devant les portes de Winterfell pour montrer à Arya ses petits. Quant à Drogon et Rhaegal ... Disons qu'il doivent attendre encore deux-trois ans.

Malheureusement, comme rien n'est jamais parfait, l'amour apportait également son lot de souffrance: Jaime ne pouvait oublier Cersei - Qu'il avait d'ailleurs lui-même tuer par strangulation mais on vas éviter le sujet- et pourtant Brienne faisait ce qu'elle pouvait, Tyrion ferma son cœur pour ne plus revivre l'histoire avec Shae, Jorah ne parvenant pas à faire taire ses sentiment pour la reine décida de ne laisser aucune autres femmes entrer dans sa vie.

Quant à Davos et Sandor - Ah non ! Eux, c'est juste que l'un se considère comme trop vieux et l'autre considère l'amour comme sans intérêt.

Mais, comme vous le savez, rien n'est éternel. Et ce bonheur allait bientôt être brisé. Des ombres approchaient, venant d'une lointaine contrée et menaçant la paix si durement acquise. Mais qui était ce monstre caché parmi les Hommes. Quels sont ces terribles secrets qui allaient bientôt être révélés ? Et comment nos héros vont-ils réagir face à cette sombre vérité ? Que deviendront les habitants de Westeros quand planeras au-dessus d'eux l'ombre...

Du Dragon de l'Enfer ?


	3. Chapter 3

**A happy family**

"Viseria, reviens ici !

\- J'arrive, maman!"

Le jeune princesse, qui était en train de caresser sa louve, près de Fantôme, le père de cette dernière, se releva, épousseta se robe et retourna s'asseoir à la table de jardin où elle, ses parents, ses deux frères, et leurs amis prenaient le thé. La journée se prêtait admirablement bien à cet agréable moment de détente; le soleil était haut, très peu de nuages, une légère brise fraîche.

"Ah, soupira Sam, l'été est vraiment agréable.

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, le gronda gentiment Jon.

\- Je sais, mais j'aime me répéter cette vérité.

\- D'accord; mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous le répéter à chacune de nos sorties.

\- Allons, Jon, dis calmement Daenerys en posant tendrement sa mains sur celle de son époux, laisse le exprimer son bonheur. La grande Nuit est finit, il est normal d'être euphorique à l'idée d'avoir survécu à cet enfer."

Jon tourna la tête, bien décidé à répondre, mais quand il croisa le regard de sa sublime reine, il ne put rien dire. Dany savait comment le désarmer. Tout ce que pu faire notre chère ex-roi du nord, c'est répondre à l'étreinte de la Mère des Dragons et l'embrasser sous le regard de leurs enfants: Aemon, Viséria et Raego. Tous les autre souriaient, tellement habitués à cette scène où notre reine bien-aimée finissait toujours par avoir le dernier mot.

Sam posa ensuite ses yeux sur les trois enfants royaux. Il se rappelait parfaitement de la naissance de chacun d'eux, ayant été celui qui les fit venir au monde :

Aemon naquit il y a vingt-trois ans ici même, à Port-Réal, Sam demandât la permission de le nommer ce que Jon et Daenerys acceptèrent, à condition que ce soit un nom Stark ou Targaryen. Ainsi Sam lui donnât le nom de son mentor: Aemon Targaryen, Mestre aveugle de Chateauxnoir. Aemon était l'archétype du Targaryen, tant sur le plan physique: cheveux blancs, yeux violets ; que mental: courageux voir suicidaire, parfois inflexible, rancunier. Il était ainsi surnommé le "Roi-Dragon". Mais c'était malgré tout un gentil garçon, déterminé à devenir un aussi bon souverain que ses parents, et à protéger sa famille et son royaume à tout prix, cela lui valut le surnom du "Prince-Gardien".

Viséria, née à Winterfell il y à vingt ans lors d'une nuit de forte tempête de neige, la tempête la plus violente depuis la naissance de sa mère, ce qui lui valut le surnom de "Viséria du Blizzard". Elle était l'exacte opposé physique et mental de son grand frère, une Nordiste pur sang: cheveux noir, yeux marron. Elle était également, comme tous les Nordistes, extrêmement fière de ses racines et de son peuple, qui plus est, elle se sentait plus à sa place à Winterfell qu'à Port-Réal, à tel point que tout le monde l'appelait "La Petite Dame de Winterfell".

Quant à Raego, celui-ci vit le jour à Port-Réal, il y à dix-huit ans, ce fut Jon qui lui donnât ce nom en hommage au premier fils de Daenerys. Lui était le parfait mélange de ses parents: Yeux marrons-violets, cheveux gris-argenté. Il était le plus discret des trois, à tel point qu'il arrivait parfois à devenir invisible et à tromper la vigilance même des plus alertes comme Arya, à telle point que cette dernière le présentait même comme un potentiel espion. Toujours calme et imperturbable - personnes ne l'as jamais vue s'agiter, hausser le ton ou s'énerver - , ne se faisant entendre que rarement et quand cela arrivait, tous écoutais attentivement la sagesse et le savoir millénaire qui semblait l'habité.

Bref une grande et belle famille prenant le thé en terrasse en profitant d'une agréable journée ensoleillée.

Oui...

Une famille heureuse...


	4. Chapter 4

**He's coming**

Une nouvelle journée se levait sur Port-Réal. Daenerys recevait les doléances, secondée par son mari et ses conseillés. Tout les autres dirigeants étaient à Port-réal et attendaient dans les jardins du Donjon Rouge que le Grand Conseil annuel commence. Le Grand Conseil est une idée de Sam afin d'assurer l'avenir du royaume: Tout les ans à la même date, les Sept Couronnes se réunissaient pour discuter de Westeros et prendre ensemble et unanimement avec l'avis du peuple qui avait le droit d'y assister -Chaque Grands Conseilles se faisait en présence de nobles, fer-nés, nordistes, sauvageons, dothrakis...- les grandes décisions pour le bien de tous. Toutes s'entendaient bien mais il subsistait quelques tensions entres des peuples trop différents, par exemple entres Dorniens et Sauvageons:

" Mais comment avez vous pu survivre aussi longtemps en étant aussi incultes ? se récria Ellarya

\- Peut-être parce que nous ne nous embarrassons pas de savoirs inutiles ! Ce que nous apprend la vie et la nature nous a toujours suffit ! opposa Thormund

\- Et voila, c'est repartie, murmura Sansa, l'air las aux autres dirigeants qui lui renvoyèrent un regard compatissant avant de se concentrés à nouveau sur leurs deux compères en pleine joute verbale."

Un œil étranger se serait inquiété que cela ne dégénère en guerre ouverte entre les deux peuple, mais leurs proches et amis savent que les deux souverains craignaient trop de briser cette unité si durement acquise et qu'ils cesseront leur chamaillerie infantile dès que le Loup Blanc et l'Imbrûlée les appelleront. Tandis que certains parlaient politique, d'autres s'affrontaient en combats amicaux dans une vaine tentative de déterminer quel style est le meilleur. Mais quand on connait le caractère bien trempé de la plupart des participants, on sait que ça n'arrivera jamais.

Pendant ce temps, sur le bord d'une des falaise, les trois enfants royaux discutaient en compagnie de Korona, la "compagne" aveugle de Reago et Lyane, la sœur-dragonne de Reago, une magnifique jeune dragonne de cinq ans au écailles d'un magnifique bleu ciel. Quand soudain, Reago sentit une étrange sensation le parcourir, il leva les yeux pour voir, entrant dans le port de la capital, un navire arborant un emblème que Reago ne connaissait que trop bien: une femme nue et ensanglantée, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine et le corps couvert de chaines. Il savait ce que l'apparition de cette embarcation signifiait et ce qu'elle allait provoquer. Il avait tant espéré pour que ce jour ne vienne jamais, que jamais personne ne découvre comment il avait rencontrer Korona et trouvé l'œuf de Lyane, que le mystère autour de ces cinq années de disparition subsisterait à jamais.

Mais le destin n'en avait apparemment pas finit avec Reago et avait décidé de le briser, lui, sa famille et peut-être même le royaume. Non ! Ses parents et leurs proches avaient vécus milles enfers pour obtenir cette paix, il n'allait les laisser tout détruire. Mais pour empêcher cette catastrophe, il allait devoir... Mais était-il prêt à cela ? Pour le royaume, pour sa famille, pour la paix, la question ne se posait pas ! C'est donc d'un pas calme mais ferme, le visage impassible et le regard à la fois résigné et déterminé qu'il se dirigea, en compagnie de Korona, Aemon et Viséria, vers le lieu où, il le savait, son destin serait scellé: La salle du trône.

"Cessez immédiatement d'insulter ma femme ! Rugit presque Jon en empoignant Grande-Griffe.

\- Silence, Bâtard, c'est à la traînée de Valyria que je parle, rétorquât le Maître-émissaire."

Depuis son irruption dans la salle du trône, quinze minutes plus tôt, l'esclavagiste ne cessait de manquer de respect aux personnes présentes, et en particulier à Daenerys qui se demandait pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas encore mis à mort.

"Donc je disais, tu me donnes tous tes esclaves, tes immaculés et ton peuple en échange de ces coffres, dit-il en montrant la vingtaine de coffres débordant de richesses qui le suivait, portés par des esclaves dans un état déplorable. J'attend ta rép- "

Il s'était soudain figé, tremblant comme une feuille et l'on aurait pu dire qu'il venait de voir un fantôme. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers le point que fixait le Maître-émissaire: Reago qui lui aussi fixait l'émissaire avec un regard étrange mi-endormi mi-furieux.

"T-t-t-toi ..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Who are you ?**

La surprise et l'incompréhension se lisaient sur tout les visages, et pour cause, un esclavagiste sortie de nul part prétendait connaitre Reago, et le craindre comme son pire cauchemar. Comment Reago pouvait-il connaitre ce Maître et lui inspirer une telle terreur ? Cela n'avait aucun sens !

" A ta réaction, je suppose que tu connais ma légende, dit Reago d'un ton calme."

Sa légende ? Donc ils ne se connaissait pas directement. Cette nouvelle était à la fois rassurante et inquiétante.

" Tous la connaissent dans mon pays, répondit l'émissaire. Toi, le plus grand de tous les guerriers, qui remporta plus de cinq-mille combats ! Toi l'invaincu ! Toi qui ne porta jamais ni armes ni armures ! Toi dont la peau est plus résistante qu'une montagne ! Toi dont les doigts sont plus dévastateur que les griffes d'un dragon ! Toi dont la vitesse dépasse celle de la foudre ! Toi dont la simple prononciation du nom fait trembler même le plus courageux des hommes ! Toi Le Dragon de l'Enfer !"

Stupeur. Incompréhension. Peur. Voir même dégoût chez ceux qui ne connaissaient pas Raego. Mais les dirigeants et leurs seconds ne pouvaient accepter la réalité. De plus, à la mention du titre "Dragon de l'Enfer", les esclaves s'étaient recroquevillés sur eux même, tremblant de tous leurs membres et fixant Raego avec terreur.

" Reago ? Tentât timidement Daenerys. Tu... Tu n'as pas... fais ça?"

La Briseuse de chaines refusait de le croire. Son propre fils se serait rallié à la cause de ses pires ennemie ? Non, il devait il y avoir une autre explication. Raego n'aurait jamais osé trahir sa famille. Si? Debout devant son trône, elle avait la tête tournée vers son enfant, qu'elle refusait de voir comme un ennemi, et attendait une réponse. Tous avaient le regard braqué sur ce jeune homme qui n'était plus qu'une énigme pour eux.

Reago, qui évitait les regards de ses proches depuis son entrée, ferma les yeux, puis lentement, tourna la tête vers sa mère et les rouvrit pour les plonger dans ceux de celle qui lui avait donner la vie. Et ce que cette dernière y vit lui brisa le cœur: regrets, tristesse, honte, désespoir. Mais aussi peur, haine et dégoût tournés vers lui-même. Pour Daenerys, ce fut trop, elle laissa tomber des larmes silencieuses, se refusant à hurler ou à s'enfuir. Elle devait entendre la suite, même si, elle le savait, cela risquait de la briser.

Raego reporta son attention sur l'émissaire qui en frissonna.

" Dis leur, ordonna-t-il. Dis leur d'où je viens ! "

Tous les yeux se redirigèrent d'un même élan vers le Maître.

" Ta légende est née dans une contrée lointaine aujourd'hui disparut, Avalon. Un continent trois fois plus vaste que Westeros sur lequel les esclavagistes régnaient sans partage. C'est là-bas que, durant cinq longues années, ta renommée ne cessa de croître au point que même tes plus proches compagnons te redoutais.

\- Erreur ! Intervint soudainement Korona. Je fût sa plus proche compagne durant toutes ces années et pas une seule fois ne l'ai-je craint. Même lors de ces trois jours où, dans un élan de rage, il balaya ce royaume à la seul force de ses poings. "

Une nouvelle vague de stupeur s'étendit sur la salle. Un continent trois fois plus grand que Westeros, anéanti en seulement trois jours et par un seul homme, ou plutôt un enfant d'à peine treize ans ? Et dire que Daenerys se vantait d'avoir conquit la Baie des Dragon en moins d'une décennie avec son armée d'immaculés et ses trois enfants. Elle faisait, à présent, bien pâle figure face aux exploits de son fils. Un élan de fierté traversa furtivement la Reine.

" Merci pour cette intervention Korona, mais je te demanderai de ne plus couper la parole à notre invité, réclama posément Raego en se tournant vers elle.

\- Très bien, mes plus plates excuses, répondit l'intéressée, joueuse, en faisant une courbette ridicule. "

\- Revenons à nos dragons. Se permit Raego avant de redevenir sérieux. Donc, avant d'être GROSSIÈREMENT interrompu, dit-il à l'adresse de Korona qui lui tira la langue, tu allais répondre à la question la plus intéressante. Quel était mon rang au sein de cette société ? "

En effet, tout les spectateurs fixèrent aussitôt l'esclavagiste, attendant impatiemment et redoutant en même temps la réponse à cette question. De son côté, Reago avait fermé les yeux et lâcha un long et profond soupire, sachant parfaitement ce qui allait suivre et les conséquences que cette révélation aurait sur les personnes présentes. Il lança donc mentalement le compte à rebours.

"Au sein.."

Cinq

"De cette.."

Quatre

"Société.."

Trois

"Tu.."

Deux

"Était.."

Un

"...Gladiateur !"

Zéro


	6. Chapter 6

**Gladiator**

La vérité avait finalement éclaté. Lui, Reago Targaryen, le fils de la Briseuse de chaines, avait été esclave.

La surprise traversa l'assemblée et rassura de nombreuse personnes, Reago n'avait pas rallié la cause des esclavagistes, du moins pas volontairement. Les larmes de Daenerys redoublèrent d'intensité, mais c'était désormais des larmes de joie, son fils ne l'avait pas trahi, ni elle, ni leur famille. Puis sa joie se mua en fureur quand elle compris une autre partis de cette vérité: de misérables esclavagistes avaient osés réduire son enfant à elle Daenerys Targaryen la Briseuse de Chaines en esclavage. Elle se jura alors que cette émissaire subirait les pires tortures avant de mourir. Il paierais pour tous les autres.

Reago s'avança jusqu'à être pile à mi-chemin entre sa mère et le Maître-émissaire.

" Oui, je l'avoue, je suis le monstre dont cet homme vante les exploits. Oui, je suis le gladiateur connu sous le nom du Dragon de l'Enfer.

\- JE LE SAVAIT! JE LE SAVAIT! S'époumona soudain Korona, attirant tous les regards par ses éclats de voix. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai toujours refusé de raconter notre histoire, parce que je savais que tu allais te faire passer pour un monstre et moi, pour la seule victime. Sauf que, grande nouvelle mon tout beau, NOUS SOMMES TOUS LES DEUX DES VICTIMES!"

Tous furent choqués par cette élan de rage, surtout ceux qui connaissait Korona, elle qui d'habitude est si douce et calme, venait de hurler si fort que certains jurèrent avoir aperçut les murs trembler.

" Pfff, quoi que je dise, j'imagine que tu ne changeras pas d'avis, n'est-pas ? répondit calmement Raego.

\- C'est pareil pour toi. Rétorqua Korona sèchement. "

Et après de longues secondes d'un silence pesant où les deux se "dévisageait" -je rappel que Korona est aveugle et n'ouvre jamais les yeux- , Reago se détourna et analysa la situation. Des coffres remplit de richesses, deux personnes importantes en face à face, une tension palpable, un air d'affrontement. C'est bon, il avait saisit le plus important et cela le fit sourire, la première partie de son plan allait pouvoir être lancer sans qu'il ait à agir. La situation actuel lui donnait une excuse parfaite.

C'est donc avec un sourire heureux qu'il descendit les marches qui le séparait de l'émissaire, celui-ci se ratatinait de plus en plus. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Raego le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes durant lesquels le public retint son souffle.

" Laisse moi deviner. Tu es venu ici pour négocier mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu et si je n'étais pas apparut tout cela aurait fini en bain de sang.

\- Eh bien, c'est que, c-c-comment dire, c-c-c'est...

\- MAIS! Je crois connaitre une solution à cette épineuse situation. Tu vois à quoi je fais allusion n'est pas ? Demanda Reago en adressant un étrange regard à son interlocuteur. "

Celui-ci mit quelques instant à comprendre puis fut pris de sueurs froides.

" Non, tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de...

\- Et siiiiii. "

Dans l'assemblée, à part Korona qui poussa un soupir las, personne ne comprenait le sens de cet échange.

" NON! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! NE FAIS PAS CA ! Supplia le manieur de fouet en tombant à genou devant le jeune prince. "

Ce dernier l'ignora, leva haut les bras et proclama.

" J'INVOQUE...

\- Pitié, arrête !

\- LA LOI...

\- Je t'en supplie !

\- DE L'ARÈNE!

\- NOOOOOON! se lamenta l'esclavagiste

\- TROP TARD! La loi a été prononcée devant témoins, tu ne peux refuser l'affrontement.

\- Mais, cette loi n'est à utiliser que lors-

\- Que lors de négociations infructueuse, comme ici. Pour éviter les guerres et les carnages, les meilleurs gladiateurs de chaque parti s'affrontent dans un combat à mort. Et le vainqueur peut alors réclamer ce qu'il veut du perdant sans que celui ne puissent ni refuser ni imposer une quelconque contrepartie. Ce sera donc votre meilleur gladiateur contre notre meilleur gladiateur. Moi. "

Voyant que son voisin était trop choqué, Raego l'empoigna violemment rapprocha son visage du sien.

" Alors tu vas quitter cette pièce sur le champ et aller prévenir ta tête couronnée, qu'elle envoi son plus fort guerrier à Peyrdragon. C'est là-bas que nous verrons qui mérite de porter les chaines et qui mérite de manier le fouet. "

Puis il libéra son prisonnier qui ne pensa pas à récupérer ses esclaves avant de disparaître plus vite que son ombre. Dans la salle, tous cherchaient à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

" Raego ? Appela Daenerys."

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, puis soudain, dans un éclair d'argent, il disparut. La seconde d'après, la chaise du maître tombait en morceau, comme si elle avait été broyé par une force monstrueuse, et les esclaves étaient libérés de leurs chaines. Un bruit métallique fit se retourner les personnes présentes. Raego se tenait là, une main ouverte vers le bas à hauteur de visage et, à ses pieds, les chaines. Toujours avec ce regard impassible, il se retourna, ouvrit la porte derrière lui puis prononça un nom.

" Korona...

\- Je sais, va, je m'occupe du reste. "

Raego opina puis quitta la pièce. Korona, malgré sa situation de handicap, parvint à se diriger sans difficulté vers les marches où elle s'assit avant de commencer.

" Ecoutez attentivement car cette histoire, je ne la conterait qu'une fois. "

Seul le silence lui répondit. Tous avait les yeux et les oreilles grands ouverts et dirigés vers la petite aveugle, bien déterminés à obtenir le fin mot de cette histoire et découvrir le passé de Raego.

" Voici l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui, pour retrouver sa famille, devint un monstre. Voici l'histoire du Dragon de l'Enfer.

Voici l'histoire de Reago Targaryen... "


	7. Chapter 7

**First time**

 _Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, Raego Targaryen, le petit dernier de la fratrie royale, venait de fêter son huitième anniversaire. C'est donc le cœur léger que le petit prince se baladait tranquillement sur la plage bordant Port-Réal. Alors que tout était calme, Raego se figea puis tourna la tête pour regarder derrière lui où il crût entendre un bruit, mais ne vit rien. Après quelques secondes, il haussa les épaules, mettant cela sur le compte de son imagination. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour continuer son chemin il reçut un coup à l'arrière du crâne._

 _Lors qu'enfin on sortit Reago du sac dans lequel on l'avait mis, il resta calme et analysa posément la situation. Au vue de la pièce il était dans la cale de navire et un gros, ses chevilles avaient été enchaînées à une longue barre de fer qui allait de la proue à la poupe du navire. Enchaînées à cette même tige, un nombre incalculable de personnes d'ages, de couleurs et d'origines différentes, toutes assises et habillées de haillons. Pas besoin d'être le fils de la "Briseuse de chaines" pour comprendre l'évidence, il avait été capturé par des esclavagistes. Suite à cette déduction, le petit prince ferma les yeux et réfléchît calmement. Un plan finit par se dessiner dans son esprit, un plan long et délicat mais qui, pourrait bien mener à la chute d'un royaume d'esclavagistes tout entier. Cela prendrait sans doute des décennies et Raego devra vraiment travailler son rôle, quitte à faire des choses immondes, mais le résultat pourrait bien aller au delà de ses espérances. Donc, pour amorcer son plan, il devait se faire bien voir par ses "maîtres" afin d'être vendu et donc ne pouvait pas s'enfuir maintenant. C'est donc avec un sourire sournois que le jeune dragon s'endormit._

 _Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis sa capture et le navire avait fait de nombreuses escales mais Raego n'était toujours pas sortit de la cale._ _Mais notre petit Targaryen avait surpris une conversation intéressante, la fin du voyage semblait proche. Mais tout changea lors du dernier arrêt, alors que les futurs esclaves descendaient avec les autres, l'un d'entre eux fut la victimes d'un éclat de rage de la part des marchands et, au vu des cris de douleurs, c'était une petite fille. Le jeune prince lutta férocement pour ne pas intervenir, il risquait de compromettre son plan. Seulement il fini par ne plus supporter les cris de l'enfant et_ _s'interposa entre la petite et l'esclavagiste, prêt à recevoir les coups de fouets._

 _" Écartes-toi, esclave !_

 _\- Non !_

 _\- Très bien, comme tu voudras !"_

 _Le_ _capitaine abattit alors son fouet sur Raego qui, à la surprise générale, ne lui fit pas la moindre_ _égratignure. Cela choqua tout particulièrement Raego qui réalisa alors qu'il était non seulement passé de la proue du navire à la poupe en moins d'une seconde mais aussi qu'il avait réussi à briser ses chaînes sans même s'en rendre compte. Il ne comprenait pas mais ces découvertes lui donnèrent une nouvelle idée, un nouveau plan certes très différent de l'ancien mais qui pourrait s'avérer tout aussi fructueux "voir plus" se dit-il en regardant la petite derrière lui. C'est donc soulagé pour sa nouvelle protégée ainsi que pour l'avenir qu'il reporta son attention sur le capitaine._

 _" Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter votre courroux mais j'ai un marché à vous proposer qui pourrait bien nous satisfaire tous les trois._

 _\- De quel droit oses-tu seulement m'adresser la parole ? Vociféra le capitaine._

 _\- Vous voyez bien que votre fouet ne me fait rien et que si je le voulais je serais déjà loin, dit-il en pointant ses chevilles, libres de toutes chaînes._

 _\- Vas-y, je t'écoute._

 _\- Vous la laissez vivre, vous me la confiez et vous nous vendez ensemble, moi à prix élevé en tant que gladiateur et elle à un prix bas en tant que mon assistante._

 _\- Et pourquoi tu t'encombrerais de cette sale petite garce estropiée et mourante ?_

 _\- Estropiée ? Mourante ?_

 _\- Elle est aveugle et atteinte d'une maladie mortelle incurable. On m'avait promit une future prostituée et je me retrouve avec une future prostituée morte ! Rugit le capitaine._

 _\- Eh bien vous vous débarrasseriez d'un poids mort et vous gagneriez beaucoup :_ _Je suis un Targaryen, de l'antique citée de Valirya, le sang du Dragon coule dans mes veines. Si vous ne tirez pas plusieurs milliers de pièces d'or de ma vente, c'est que vos clients sont ignares ou radins. Acheva Reago en tendant la main vers le capitaine._

 _\- Très intéressant, dit le capitaine et lissant pensivement sa barbe._ _Marché conclut ! Fit le capitaine en empoignant la main de Reago. Mais je te préviens, si tu m'as arnaqué je tuerai ta petite chérie !_

 _\- Oh ne vous inquiétés pas, un Targaryen n'as qu'une parole."_

 _Suite à cette négociation des plus étranges, le jeune dragon pris sa nouvelle compagne, une petite fille à la peau halée, aux yeux clos et aux longs cheveux noir ondulés, avec lui et s'éloigna dans un coin tranquille. Pour une parfaite inconnue, il venait de marchander sa propre vie avec un esclavagiste, cette situation était tellement surréaliste que Raego ne put s'empêcher de rire._

 _" Je suis désolé... s'exprima timidement la petite à ses côtés._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le nouveaux gladiateur, ne voyant pas où est le problème._

 _\- Vous aller mourir dans l'arène à cause de moi._

 _\- Premièrement, ne me vouvoies pas, on doit avoir le même age. Et deuxièmement, je te rassure, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir ici, si je dois mourir, ce sera en homme libre sur la terre qui m'a vu naître._

 _\- Ils disent tous ça avant de se retrouver dans l'arène. Et là, c'est moi qui vous... qui t'ai envoyé là-bas._

 _\- J'avoue que je n'avais pas prévu de devenir gladiateur mais je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je vais te faire une promesse, je ne mourrai pas avant que tu ne sois guérie et que tu ais retrouvé ta liberté !_

 _\- Vraiment? Demanda-t-elle timidement en tendant son petit doigt._

 _\- Je te le promet. répondit-il en croisant son petit doigt avec le sien. Au fait, je m'appelle Raego._

 _\- Et moi, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement... c'est Korona."_

 _Leur destin était scellé._


	8. Chapter 8

**Decision**

" Et c'est ainsi que s'achève l'histoire de Raego le gladiateur, un enfant devenu esclave, puis monstre pour retrouver sa famille. La suite, vous la connaissez. "

Dire que l'assemblée était choqué serait un euphémisme, ils était tous bouleversés par ce récit des plus poignants, Korona avait l'art et la manière de capter l'attention de son public et, la preuve qu'elle savait toucher les cœurs, même Vers Gris avais versé une larme. Malgré sa situation de handicap, elle savait tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle et surtout dans la tête des autres, douleur, tristesse et rage chez les proches du jeune dragon. Pour tous les guerriers présents ainsi q'une minorité des noble un profond respect et une admiration illimité. Mais pour la majorité des nobles, et ça, ça la faisait enrager, une peur viscéral et un profond dégoût pour ce que son amour avait dû faire pour les libérer. Pour qui se prenaient-ils, à oser me juger de la sorte? Korona était persuadée qu'aucun n'aurait eu autant de courage que celui qui avait oser renier son humanité et sa liberté pour le bien d'une inconnue. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pue extérioriser sa colère, Daenerys prit la parole.

" Nous te remercions de nous avoir révélé ce lourd secret que tu as due porter si longtemps. Je déclare que les Sept Couronnes assisteront au combat de Raego à Peyrdragon, ainsi que tous ceux qui souhaiterons y assister!"

Déclaration soutenu par les souverains et les nouveaux admirateurs de notre petit ex-gladiteur.

\- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, ma reine, répondit Korona, je doute que Reago souhaite que vous le voyez dans ce genre... de... situation...

\- C'est pour nous qu'il va replonger ! Contre-attaqua Thormund. C'est le moins que nous puissions faire que de le soutenir durant cette épreuve.

\- Et je pense qu'il est plus que temps que nous découvrions tout de notre compagnons, poursuivit Gendry. "

Korona laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains et la secoua en disant.

" Il ne va pas aimer. "

S'ensuivit un conseil restreint, au cours duquel il fût décider qu'une arène serait bâtit à Peyredragon et que les dirigeants des sept couronnes s'y rendraient dès le lendemain. Ces décisions furent annoncées au peuple dans la grande salle. Cette nouvelle fut très bien accueillie par les fan de Reago et silencieusement rejetée par les autres.

Le lendemain, tous partir en direction de l'île en bateau tandis que Drogon et Reagal emportais la famille royale ainsi que Korona, qui devait faire partie des premiers arrivés pour parler à Reago. Quelques heurs plus tard, Peyrdragon fut en vue. En se posant sur la plage, ils purent voir Lyane devant une grotte et la fixant avec intensité, Jon la reconnut comme les mines de verredragon qu'il avait autrefois "pillé", il fut alors submergé par une vague de nostalgie, il se souvint de sa rencontre avec Daenerys, leur première "disputes" suite à son refus de plier le genoux, les retrouvailles avec Tyrion, son premier contacte avec Drogon, sa rencontre avec Joras... Il regarda alors la femme de sa vie, enfin la deuxième femme de sa vie avec Ygrit mais bref. Dany, elle, fixait le châteaux et tous les souvenirs y étant liés lui revinrent en mémoire, sa rencontre avec Jon, les propos mystérieux de Davos sur la mort et la résurrection du Roi du Nord, sa colère suite au refus de Jon de plier le genou devant elle, les discutions avec Tyrion sur sa descendance, l'avenir des Targaryens, les Marcheurs Blancs, ses retrouvailles avec Jorah, sa peur face à l'échange entre Drogon et Jon... Elle regarda alors l'homme de sa vie, enfin le troisième homme de sa vie avec Drogo et Darioos mais bref. Lorsque les regards de nos deux tourtereaux se croisèrent, tous l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre passa par leurs yeux et ils n'eurent pas à se parler pour se donner rendez-vous cette nuit dans un coin isolé pour faire "vous-savez-quoi".

De son coté, Korona s'approchait du réseau de galerie en contournant Lyane, la magnifique dragonne bleu-ciel reporta son attention sur la charmante jeune femme et baissa la tête pour réclamer des caresses que Korona lui accorda avec un doux sourire. Après quelques instants de tendresse entre les deux "femmes", Korona pénétra dans les mines tandis que Lyane se mis en position défensive entre les humains et la grotte, le message était claire, personne n'entrerait. La jeune aveugle avançait sans crainte dans ces couloirs sombres, elle savait où aller, elle savail qu'il était là, il l'attendait. Reago se tenait debout, le regard fixé à travers les ténèbres sur un énorme rocher bloquant la fin de la galerie, il n'avait pas besoin de voir, il sentait, il savait. Korona s'approcha sans un bruit, ne voulant pas déranger la concentration de son compagnon.

" Ils sont là... commença-t-il soudainement.

\- Oui...

\- Tu leur as dit ?

\- Non. Toi seul dois savoir ! Jusqu'au Jour de la Promesse.

\- Si ce jour arrive...

\- Il arrivera! J'ai foi en toi.

\- Est-que l'on sait quand aura lieu le duel ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. "

\- Tu veux dire l'exécution travestit en duel, se permit-elle pour rire. Non, le message est partit hier soir, il va falloir attendre la réponse de l'empereur.

Le jeune homme se mit alors à rire

" Qu'est qui te fait rire?

\- J'imagine sa réaction quand il va apprendre que je suis toujours en vie.

\- Hihihi; oui. Mais moi, je me demande ce qui sera le plus drôle entre sa réaction face à toi ou la réaction de l'émissaire quand son empereur sera ici face à lui. "

Après avoir rit de nombreuses minutes, les deux jeunes gens finirent par retrouver leur sérieux. Puis ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers le rocher.

" Il est temps de le libérer, dit-il.

\- Oui. L'heure est venu.

Oui, l'heur est venu...

Raego s'approcha du rocher avant de le déplacer sans le moindre effort.

Il était l'heure de réveiller la Bête.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la grotte.

L'heure de libérer les Ténèbres.

Arrivé au centre, Raego se mit à marteler le sol de ses poings.

L'heure de ressusciter le Démon.

Puis il sortit un coffre imposant su sol.

L'heure du retour de la Légende.

Il brisa le cadenas maintenant le coffre clos.

LE DRAGON DE L'ENFER RENAISSAIT DE SES CENDRES !

Il ouvrit le coffre


	9. Chapter 9

**He's here**

Cela faisait une semaine que les Sept Couronnes s'était réunies à Peyrdragon et personne n'avait vu Raego, ce dernier restant jour et nuit dans la grotte dont Lyane gardait farouchement l'entrée ne laissant entré que Korona qui apportait ses repas à Reago mais ne parlais jamais ce qui se passait dans ses galeries, et pourtant elle fut interrogée très très trèèèèèès souvent. L'arène étant désormais achevée, tous attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de l'empereur ainsi que de son champion, un certain Goro Munnro. Dans la missive annonçant son arrivée il promettait également à son émissaire une mort atroce des mains de la "Dague Céleste", surement le surnom du champion. De leurs cotés, notre couple royal s'absentait toute les nuit pour fair la "bête-à-deux-dos", ce qui inspira Vers Gris et Missandei à eux aussi céder au plaisir de la chair, ce lieu leur rappelant leur première foie. Viséria aussi avait disparut une nuit pour essayer de pénétrer dans la grotte furtivement en espérant que la sœur-dragonne de son frère dorme d'un sommeil de plomb mais elle apprit assez douloureusement que Lyane obéissait à l'ordre de Raego, de jour comme de nuit.

Une nouvelle semaine s'écoula avant que l'immense galion de l'empereur n'accosta et qu'il n'en descendit, dans un tintamarre assourdissant et porté dans une chaise-lit soutenu par plusieurs esclaves. Tout avait été fait en grande pompe pour impressionner les spectateurs mais le résultat ne fut pas celui attendu.

" S'ils essaient de nous impressionner c'est raté ! A part nous casser les oreilles, ça n'a rien de très amusant.

\- Que dise ces gueux ? Demandât l'empereur à son interprète.

\- Eh bien, ils euh, ils sont en extase devant votre beauté, votre majesté et votre richesse ! mentit l'interprète. "

Derrière l'empereur, relier à la chaise par une chaîne, un homme roux à la peau claire et aux yeux vert suivait docilement tout en bombant le torse et en faisant des clin d'œils "séducteur" dés qu'une femme passait à porté. Son accoutrement indiquait clairement que c'était lui le champion d'Eregon, une tenue tout en fines plaques d'acier valyrien avec, par-dessus, des ceintures sur les jambes, bras, torse chargées de dagues, poignards et autres couteaux de toutes formes et tailles. Le surnom de "Dague Céleste" prenait du sens, enfin, en partie...

Le reste du convoi n'était qu'un étalage grotesque et bruyant des richesses de l'empereur qui avançait jusqu'à la plaine où les attendait les Six Couronnes toutes assises sur des chaises plus ou moins ornées, sur une large estrade avec, au milieu, deux trônes vides. De droite à gauche: Gendry Barathéon d'Accalmie Thormund Fléau-d'Ogre de l'Au-delà-Du-Mur, Sansa Stark de Winterfell, Ellarya Martell de Dorne, Yara Greyjoy de Pyk, Jaime Lannister de Castral Roc avec, derrière chacun d'eux, leur plus proche conseillers. Alors que l'empereur allait se moquer de l'absence de la Reine et du Roi régent, ces derniers apparurent dans le ciel, sur les dos de Drogon et Reagal qui atterrirent près de l'estrade. Cette simple entrée en scène, tout en grâce et légèreté fut mille fois mieux accueilli que la tonitruante entrée de l'empereur comme quoi... Cette apparition coupât le souffle de tous les étrangers, ceux-ci ayant du mal à décrocher leur regard du couple royal et des deux dragons.

" Je suis le majestueux empereur qui règne sans partage sur le monde des vivants et des morts, je suis le seigneur du ciel, de la terre et des mers, je suis l'être suprême qui n'as aucun égal parmi les hommes ni les dieux et bientôt je serai le maître des dragons. Moi le Tout-Puissant Sokar ! Proclamât l'empereur sans se lever, juste en agitant les bras, discours qui fit rire toute l'assemblée quand Missandei traduisit tout en rigolant elle aussi avant de présenté sa Reine.

\- Voici Daenerys du Typhon de la Maison Targaryen, Reine des Andals, des Rhoynars et des Premiers Hommes, Protectrice du Royaume, Kalheesi de la Grande Mer Herbeuse, la Mère des Dragons, l'Imbrûlée, la Briseuse de chaîne, la Princesse qui fut promit, la Reine Argentée.

\- Voici Aegon Targaryen, Jon Snow, le Chevalier du Mensonge, le Roi du Nord, le Loup Blanc, le Bâtard de Winterfell, le Roi Corbeau, le 998ème Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit, le Prince qui fut promit, le Mort qui marche, le Sang-Mêlé. "

Eh oui, maintenant Jon assumais le fait qu'il était mort puis ressusciter. Cela avait donner lieu à un long débat avec Daenerys, Tyrion et Davos mais il avait finalement céder face aux trois autres et acceptais de proclamer ce chapitre à chaque présentations.

Suite à ces déclarations, ce ne furent pas des rires mais des applaudissement et des cris de joie qui parcoururent le public.

" Assez de palabres inutiles! Hurla Sokar, vexé. Envoyez-moi votre animal de foire que mon champion le mette en pièce et que je puisse récupérer mes terres; mes esclaves et mes nouvelles femmes! Clama l'empereur en fixant les souveraines avec gourmandise."

Tous se retinrent de sauter à la gorge de cet insolent, surtout Jon quand les yeux de se gros porc s'attardèrent sur Dany, mais choisirent de se diriger vers l'arène pour en finir le plus vite possible. Dans l'arène se positionna Goro en dessous de l'estrade de l'empereur. Tous attendait depuis quelques instants quand soudain Lyane atterrit avec force provoquant un puissant courant d'aire qui secouât tout le public. Puis descendirent de son dos Raego dans sa tenu de gladiateur et Korona portant un étendard séparer en deux avec l'emblème des Starks à droite et des Targaryens à gauche.

Tous furent surprit de la tenu de Reago, un pantalon aux motifs d'écailles, des bottes en acier valyrien dont le col de la gauche représentait une tête de dragon rouge pointée vers le haut, une ceinture en cuire blanc à gauche et noir à droite dont le ceinturon séparer en deux porte l'emblème des Stark sur la partie droite et des Targaryen sur la partie gauche, des manchons en acier valyrien autour des poignets dont le gauche avait la forme d'une tête de dragon vert, une ceinture en cuir gris attacher en bandoulière partant de la parti blanche de la première ceinture et passait sur l'épaule droite où se trouvait une épaulière représentant le haut de la tête d'un dragon noir et tenant une longue cape dont l'extérieur arborait des motifs d'écailles, et l'intérieur était rembourré avec de la fourrure de loup blanc. La touche finale de cet habit était un masque en acier valyrien ne laissant apparaître que la bouche de couleur argentée graver pour ressembler à un visage de dragon avec des lentilles entièrement bleu pour les yeux et les bord du masque était ornée de pointes rouge vif ondulées ressemblant à des flammes.

Cette tenu rendait hommage à la "résurrection" de Daenerys, Visérion le dragon rouge était accroché à sa jambe gauche, Reagal le dragon vert se trouvait dans sa mains gauche et Drogon le dragon noir était sur son épaule droite. Quant à l'intérieure de la cape, cela faisait référence au premier surnom de son père: Le Loup Blanc. D'ailleurs, même la tenu de Korona représentait les deux Maisons, sa coiffure était un mélange entre celle de Daenerys et celle de Sansa la partie gauche de ses habits semblait être fait d'écailles blanches et la partie droite de fourrures noires.

Cette dernière se plaçât juste à coté de Reago, plantât l'étendard.

" Voici le champion de Westeros, Raego Targaryen, le Dragon de l'Enfer, les Griffes d'Acier, le Corps de Cuivre, la Bête Silencieuse, l'Éclaire Argenté, le Cavalier de la Mort, le Roi-Esclave, le Mange-Cœur, le Destructeur de Monde !"

Cette déclaration terrifiât tout les esclavagistes et emplit de fierté les Westerossiens? En particulier Jon et Dany. De son coté, Goro jetât un regard noir à l'interprète se trouvant à coté de l'empereur qui, comprenant le message proclamât.

" Voici le champion d'Eregon, Goro Munro, la Dague Céleste, le Vent de la Mort, le Cyclone Écarlate, la Pluie des Mille et une Lames !"

S'ensuivit un grand silence puis Korona s'avançat.

" Je suis Korona, la Prêtresse du Dragon, la Succube Aveugle, la Reine Enchaînée. Et aujourd'hui, je serait votre arbitre. Tous les coups sont permis, aucune intervention extérieur, le combat ne s'arrête qu'à la mort de l'un des deux adversaires. Pas de limite de temps et vous ne sortez pas du terrain. De plus, selon la Loi de l'Arène invoqué par Raego Targaryen, le dirigeant du camp vainqueur pourra réclamer tout ce qu'il désire au perdant et si ce dernier refuse, le gladiateur survivant devras tuer le souverain adverse ! Des objection ? "

Silence. Elle retourna à coté de Reago qui s'avança pour faire face à son adversaire tandis que Korona toujours à coté de l'étendard proclamait.

" QUE LE COMBAT...COMMEEEEEENCE! "


	10. Chapter 10

**Désolé pour mon retard, j'ai eu des problèmes de motivation et d'emploi du temps.**

 **Pour me rattraper, je vous propose un jeu: vous essayez de deviner les mystères de mes fanfics et je vous dirais si vous avez justes, si vous chauffé ou si vous avez tord.**

 **E** **ncore désolé et bonne lecture. Je promets de me rattraper.**

* * *

 **Duel**

Après avoir déclarer le combat, Korona s'assit nonchalamment sur le sol à coté de l'étendard ce qui inquiéta tous les habitants de Westeros. Elle se trouvait au plein milieu d'une arène sans armes ni protections entourée de deux légendes du monde des gladiateurs et elle, n'avait rien d'une combattante!

"Korona! Paniqua Sam.

-Mmm? Répondit-elle.

-Qu'est que tu fait? Ne reste pas là! monte vite nous rejoindre!

-Pourquoi faire? Je suis très bien là où je suis. Dit-elle comme si tout était normal.

-Ne dit pas de sottises, S'inquiéta Daenerys, monte vite ou tu risque d'être blessée!"

Avec toute ces années et son lien avec son enfant préféré-Chose que Dany n'admettra jamais- Notre bien-aimée reine avait finit par considérer Korona comme sa fille et attendait avec impatience le jour où elle célébrera leur mariage. Alors la voire se mettre en danger de cette manière, cela faisait perdre son sang-froid légendaire à la Mère des Dragons surtout qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien la douleur engendrée par la perte d'un enfant -RIP Reago et Viscérion-.

"Je vous dit qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. Arrêtez de parler de détails insignifiants et concentrez-vous sur le combat. Je croit me souvenir que l'un d'entre vous a dit que vous deviez assister au combat car c'était le moins que vous puissiez faire vue que c'est pour vous qu'il est redevenu le Dragon de l'Enfer. Conclut-elle en reportant son attention sur les deux adversaires qui n'avaient pas commencer le combat.

Tous reportèrent donc leur attention sur le "duel" qui n'avait pas encore commencer :

"Bien, maintenant que j'ai toute l'attention de la gente féminine, Commençât Goro en faisant un long regard de séducteur à Dany ce qui fit enrager Jon, je vais enfin pouvoir te massacrer et prouver au monde entier que JE suis le plus grand, le plus beau, le plus fort de tous les gladiateurs et que TOI tu n'est rien de plus qu'un sale gamin sans aucunes importance et que tu as voler ta légende, espèce de misérable avorton!

-..."

Reago fixait d'un œil à moitié endormit ce geignard, tandis que derrière lui, Korona baillait et sentait que le "combat"-On devrait plutôt dire l'exécution-allait être bref. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait avant de sentir Raego fixer derrière lui puis reporter son attention sur son adversaire avec une nouvelle volonté: celle de se battre sérieusement! Korona ne comprenait pas, ce crétin n'avait absolument pas le niveau pour égaler le Dragon de l'Enfer alors pourquoi donner le meilleur de lui-même? Elle jeta donc un "coup d'œil" derrière elle et elle comprit: Ce que tout les spectateurs était venu voir, ce n'était pas l'autre guignol en face, ce n'était pas le duel en lui-même, ce n'était pas l'avenir d'un royaume qui allait pourtant se jouer, NON! Ce que toute les personnes présentes voulaient voir, les Westerosiens comme les Eregonniens, c'était le retour de Reago Targaryen, le retour d'une légende, le retour du Dragon de l'Enfer! Donc, évidemment, faire son Grand Retour sur une victoire-éclaire, ce n'était pas très respectueux envers tous les spectateurs. Reago se mit donc en position, près pour un grand combat.

Celui-ci commença par Goro faisant une série de sauts périlleux arrières avant de bondir haut dans le ciel en croisant les bras sur son torse avec les doigts repliés attrapant trois poignards dans chaque mains, un entre l'index et le majeur, un entre le majeur et l'annuaire et le dernier entre l'annuaire et le petit doigt. Quand il arriva devant le soleil, il écarta les bras d'un coup les bras en ouvrant les quatre doigts, envoyant à grande vitesse les six dagues sur Reago qui ne réagit pas. Les deux premières dagues visaient l'estomac, les deux autres visaient le cou et les deux dernières visaient les yeux mais dés qu'elles entrèrent en contacte avec la peau de leur cible, elles se brisèrent en mille en morceaux ne laissant que les poigné . Tous les spectateurs, même Goro, hallucinèrent quand il virent cela, tandis que Korona pouffa à leur réaction et que Reago ouvrit les yeux pour les fixer sur son opposant:

"C'est bon tu as joué? Très bien. A mon tour. Déclara-t-il en se penchant plus en avant."

Tous le fixèrent ne voulant pas rater sa première attaque, surtout Goro qui s'était mis en position défensive, près à tout parer. Reago resta immobile encore quelques instant avant de disparaître dans une traînée argentée sans que personne ne l'aie vue agir puis après quelques instants:

"Hé, fit Korona à l'adresse de Goro.

-Quoi? répondit-il.

-Ta joue, Fit-elle en pointant sa joue droite."

Il toucha sa joue et remarqua alors qu'elle était profondément balafrée et couverte de sangs.

"Dit, fit soudainement une voix semblant jaillir du néant, si tu ne m'attaque pas je vais revenir à l'assaut."

Tous se retournèrent vers le point d'origine de cette voix qui se trouvait de l'autre coté du terrain pour trouver Reago droit comme un I, les bras pendant et les doigts de la mains gauche dégoulinants de sangs, pas la peine d'être un génie pour faire le lien entre ça et la joue de Goro.

"Tu ne répond pas? Très bien. Dans ce cas, je continue. Conclut-il en se remettant en position offensive.

-Oh non, pas cette foi! Déclara Goro en empoignant deux grands poignards, un dans chaque mains la pointe vers le bas."

Il s'élança en tournant sur lui-même à grande vitesse le faisant un peu ressembler à un cyclone, ce qui expliquait le surnom de "Cyclone Écarlate", mais encore une foi, lorsque ses lames touchèrent Reago, elles se brisèrent. Goro tenta donc une autre approche: il se mit à bondir au dessus de son adversaire en lui lançant une dizaine de lames à chaque sauts. Korona ne cessait de bailler et Reago restait de marbre face à ces attaques tandis que le publique ne ratait pas une miette et ne cessait d'être impressionner par les capacités du jeune dragon.

De son coté, l'abruti qui servait d'adversaire à notre petit prince fit un dernier saut plus haut que les autres et envoya une vingtaine de poignards sur l'ex-gladiateur mais la seconde d'après, à la surprise général, Reago avait disparut et les lames allèrent se planter dans le sol. Goro voulus donc se poser pour comprendre ce qui c'était passer mais, au lieu d'atterrir sur ses pieds, il s'étalât de tout son long dans le sable de l'arène ce qui surprit le publique et en fit légèrement rire certains, rires qui s'arrêtèrent la seconde d'après. Car lorsque Goro regarda ses pieds, il se rendit compte avec horreur que se jambes avaient été arracher en dessous des genoux et que, quelques mètres plus loin se trouvait Reago avec dans chaque mains les pieds, plante vers le haut, et le reste des jambes de son adversaire.

"Comment...COMMET FAIS-TU POUR ETRE AUSSI RAPIDE, AUSSI PUISSANT ET COMMENT AS-TU PUE M'ARRACHER LES JAMBES SANS QUE JE M'EN APERÇOIVE? DIT MOI COMMENT !"

Reago resta calme et silencieux, ne bougeant pas d'un poile et gardant un regard calme et froid sur Goro. Quand soudain un ricanement se fait entendre et tous tournent leur regards vers l'origine: Korona.

"Ses surnoms ne lui ont pas été donner ainsi par hasard, tu veut que je te les expliques? "Corps de Cuivre" pour sa peau impénétrable que ni le Verredragon ni l'Acier Valyrien ne peuvent abîmer."Griffe d'Acier" pour ses doigts destructeurs auxquelles rien ne résiste. "Éclaire Argentée" pour sa vitesse dépassant celle de la foudre."Bête Silencieuse" pour sa férocité ainsi que son incroyable discrétion au combat. Donc si tu n'as pas sentit tes membres être arracher, c'est parce qu'il a été trop rapide pour que ton cerveau enregistre l'information et réagisse en conséquence. Mais dis-toi que tu as de la chance.

-De la chance? COMMENT CA, "DE LA CHANCE"?

-Eh bien, apparemment, tu vas mourir avant de savoir pourquoi on l'appel "Le Dragon de l'Enfer"."

Pris soudain d'une terreur sans nom, Goro se mit à ramper aussi vite qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à Korona qui le "regarda" faire-je rappel encore, elle est aveugle et n'ouvre jamais les yeux- avec une légère surprise. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, Goro sorti un nouveau poignard et le plaça sous la gorge de Korona ce qui provoqua un vent de panique et de protestation chez le publique de Westeros.

"KORONA! Bondit Daenerys qui sentit son cœur s'arrêter à l'idée de perdre sa "deuxième fille" et on pouvait voire que tous les second était près à dégainer et se jeter dans l'arène.

-TRICHEUR! Hurla l'un.

-MAUVAIS JOUEUR! Scanda un autre.

-C'EST DÉLOYAL! Renchérit un troisième.

-Ah non non non, je vous arrête tout de suite, répondit calmement Korona à la surprise général, ce qu'il est en trains de faire est tout à fait légale.

-Comment peut tu être aussi calme dans cette situation? Paniqua Sansa.

-Parce que je n'ait pas à perdre mon calme et comme je vous l'ai dit: Il est dans son droit. Pourquoi? Parce que l'une des règles que j'ai énoncer est "Tout les coups sont permis".

-SILENCE! Rugit le kidnappeur avant de se tourner vers Reago qui, lui aussi, ne semblait pas plus alarmer que ça par la position de celle qu'il aime et gardait son regard mi-endormie mi-déterminer braquer sur le nouveau cul-de-jatte. Ecoute-moi bien :Si tu veut qu'elle vive, tu vas me faire sortir d'ici, TOUT DE SUITE!.

-Impossible. Répondit simplement Reago.

-COMMENT? NE ME DIT PAS QUE TU TE MOQUE DE CE QUI PEUT LUI ARRIVER?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, elle compte énormément pour moi, mais il y a plusieurs problèmes. Le premier: Si tu lui fait du mal ou que tu la tue, je deviendrait particulièrement énerver.

-Et tu ne veut pas le voire énerver, crois-moi. Se permit Korona avec un sourire.

-Le deuxième: C'est que c'est mon grand retour, et moi qui n'aie jamais perdu ou fait de matches nuls, ce serait un peu insultant que je m'incline devant toi. Et enfin le troisième et le plus important des problèmes: Korona, tu veut bien nous rappeler quel type de combat est en cours? Finit-il en regardant l'interpellée.

-Mais bien sur: C'est un combat à mort! Ce qui signifie que l'un de vous deux doit mourir. Il n'y a pas d'autres échappatoires. Expliqua calmement Korona toujours avec son sourire moqueur.

-JE T'AI DIT DE TE TAIRE SI TU NE VEUT PAS QUE JE TE TRANCHE LA GORGE! Paniqua l'estropié.

-Et avec quoi compte-tu me trancher la gorge? Demanda innocemment Korona, joueuse.

-A TON AVIS? AVEC LE POIGNARD QUE J'AI EN MAIN! S'énerva l'autre trouillard.

-Oh tu veut parler de CE poignard-là? Fit Reago en levant une main dans laquelle il tenait un avant-bras au bout duquel se trouvait une main tenant le-dit poignard."

Goro, d'abord choquer, remarqua alors que le bras placer sous la gorge de Korona était arracher en dessous du coude. Il tomba alors à la renverse en hurlant sa douleur et lâchant du même fait Korona qui resta immobile et parfaitement calme comme si il ne s'était rien passer. Puis, un à un, tous les spectateurs de Westeros se levèrent, tendirent leur bras et se mirent à clamer tous la même chose:

" A MORT! A MORT! A MORT! A MORT! A MORT! Hurlaient-ils en pointant leur pouces vers le bas.

Dan l'arène, il y eu différente réaction à cela: Goro fut effrayer, Korona fut surprise mais heureuse et Reago fut choquer qu'ils connaissent les coutumes de l'Arène.

"C'est moi qui leur ait expliquer durant ta période d'isolement. Répondit Korona qui semblait avoir lue dans ses pensés. Et maintenant... Commença-t-elle avant de lever la main."

Aussitôt tous se turent et fixèrent Korona qui, après quelques instants, se retourna pour "fixer" Daenerys et tous suivirent son regard, même Reago. La Reine des Sept Couronnes se leva, s'avança pour être bien vue de tous puis tendit le bras, le poing fermer, avant de tendre le pouce. Tous fixait le doigt tendu avec impatience et, après plusieurs longues secondes, Dany fit enfin ce que tous attendaient: elle baissa son pouce. Aussitôt, Tous applaudirent et hurlèrent leur joie. Après presque trente secondes d'euphorie, Jon leva le bras réclamant le silence qu'il obtint aussitôt en même temps que tous le regards se redirigèrent sur Reago.

Ce dernier avait regagner entre temps son visage impassible avant de laisser pendre ses bras et fermer les yeux, Tandis que tous les natifs d'Eregon, à l'exception des esclaves, avaient pâlit et redoutait la suite car, connaissant la légende du Dragon de l'Enfer et la réputation de sa mère, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que c'était la fin du royaume d'Eregon. Puis après avoir lâcher un profond soupire rouvrit les yeux pour les fixer sur Korona qui sembla comprendre le message. Finalement il allait découvrir pourquoi on l'appelait le Dragon de l'Enfer et pourquoi on l'appelle la "Prêtresse du Dragon". Elle se leva avant d'écarter les bras et de faire quelque chose auquel personnes ne s'attendait: Elle se mit à chanter.

 _"Le temps passe comme un éclaire astrale_

 _N'épargnant personne sur son chemin_

 _La promise attend son époux loyal_

 _Elle fera face à son destin_

 _Parée de sa robe pure_

 _Qu'elle voudrait irréelle_

 _Libérée de toute embrasures_

 _Les cloches du mariage appellent_

 _Vient à elle_

 _Emmène la_

 _Vient à elle_

 _Elle est à toi_

 _Roi du ciel_

 _Emmène la_

 _Pour toujours dans le ciel"_

Après quoi s'écoulèrent plusieurs secondes de calme avant que le vent ne se lève et gagne peu à peu en intensité, se transformant en tempête en même temps que le ciel se couvrait de nuages d'orage rouge sang. Le tonner et les éclaires frappaient et tout le publique s'accrochait à ce qu'il pouvait quand soudain apparut juste derrière Reago un aura d'un dragon tricéphale qui rugit avant de se recroqueviller sur Reago et de disparaître dans une explosion de lumière et de vent. La seconde d'après, tout était redevenu calme. Plus d'orage, plus de tempêtes, rien...

Soudain, Drogon et Reagal, qui regardaient au coté de Lyane, ainsi que Phantom qui était toujours aux cotés de son maître, furent pris de panique et se mirent à s'agiter dans tous les sens en poussant des rugissements paniqués. Dany et Jon avait beau faire de leur mieux, ils n'arrivaient pas à les calmer quand soudain, d'un coup de queue, Lyane, qui était rester parfaitement calme, les baffa les deux dragons avant de leur rugir un coup dessus puis se reconcentrer sur le combat de son frère-humain, cela sembla fonctionner car les deux dragons mâles se calmèrent et se remirent à regarder le combat mais, étrangement, ils fixaient Reago en tremblant comme si il était la pire chose qu'ils aient jamais vue et Phantom n'arrêtait pas de couiner. Tous cherchèrent à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer mais tous s'expliqua quand leurs regards tombas sur Reago.

Il était pris de tremblements et son corps semblait se transformer: Ses doigts se transformèrent en griffes, ses dents en crocs, des pointes osseuses sortirent de ses coudes, quatre cornes vinrent ornées son front. Puis il ouvrit d'un coups les yeux, révélant des yeux de dragon, avant de pousser un puissant rugissement de rage qui fit trembler tous le publique. A cette vue, tous comprirent l'évidence: Ce n'était plus Reago Targaryen qui se tenait dans l'arène, c'était le Dragon de l'Enfer. Et, à leur grand étonnement, Jon et Daenerys sentirent au fond d'eux leurs dragons intérieur leur hurler de se méfier et de craindre cet être qui se tenait devant eux car il était plus dangereux que Jeoffrey, plus dangereux que Ramsay, plus dangereux que Cersei, plus dangereux que le Roi de la Nuit!

Plus personne n'osait bouger, soi de peur d'attirer l'attention de cette chose qui venait d'apparaître, soi en attendant le coup de grâce qui allait être des plus brutales. Tous fixait le démon intérieur de Reago en attente de sa réaction, ce dernier se plia en avant en avançant ses griffes près de son visage comme une bête prête à charger avant de disparaître dans une traînée argentée. La seconde d'après, l'actuel champion d'Eregon fit un vol planer à la surprise général, lui compris, mais lorsqu'il retomba au milieu de l'arène il fut stopper en plein vol à environ un mètre du sol car pris dans une tempête invisible de griffes et de crocs de laquelle s'échappait un rugissement démoniaque qui fit trembler d'effroi toute les personnes présentes, excepter encore une foi Korona et Lyane. Même Drogon, Reagal, Arya et Bran ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être terrifiés par ce cris de l'enfer.

Et lorsqu'il ne resta que la tête, Reago réapparut derrière elle, les bras et les doigts tendus, avant de violemment la broyer en clapant les mains, faisant voler des morceaux d'os, de sangs et de cervelle dans toute les directions, ce qui fit vomir de nombreuses personnes même Tyrion. Après cela, Korona s'approchât nonchalamment de Reago, malgré les cris des spectateurs Westerosiens qui la suppliait de ne pas approcher, posât délicatement sa mains sur l'épaule de Reago et lui murmurât quelque chose à l'oreille. Une dizaine de secondes s'écoulât avant que Korona ne se taise et recule d'un pas, Reago baissa alors les bras et ferma les yeux avant que son corps ne revienne à sa forme initiale puis il ré-ouvrit les yeux pour révéler des yeux humains et de nouveau se regard calme et impassible malgré le sang et les bouts de cerveau dégoulinants sur son visage ce qui rendit le moment des plus malsains et dérangeant, malgré le fait que les dragons se soit calmer et que Jon et Dany ne ressentaient plus le sentiment de danger et de menace apocalyptique que leur inspirait leur fils quelques instants plus tôt.

Après quelques instants d'un silence de mort, Korona se détourna de lui, avança jusqu'à la mare de sang, s'agenouilla pour "fixer" les restes sanglants de Goro avant de se relever et de déclarer haut et fort:

"GORO MUNROE EST MORT! REAGO TARGARYEN A GAGNER!"

"WESTEROS L'EMPOOOOOOOOOOOORTE !"


	11. Chapter 11

**Consequences**

Aussitôt cette déclaration faite, Lyane fit entendre sa joie par un rugissement assourdissant, après quoi Bran et Arya furent les premiers à sortir de leur stupeur et à applaudir suivit par tous les souverains et de leurs seconds qui allèrent tous de leurs commentaires:

"Ça, c'est que j'appelle un guerrier d'exception! S'exclama Thormund.

-Ce fut un combat très enrichissant. Dit Brienne.

-Je serait honorer qu'il m'entraîne, pensa à voie haute Ver Gris.

-Tu m'ôte les mots de la bouche, Vers Gris. répondit Jorah.

-Avec un tell combattant,nous serions invincible. Se permit Bran, ce qui ne plut pas à Dany.

-Je ne te permet pas! Mon fils n'est pas une arme!

-Tu as raison, Dany. Bran, ce n'était pas aimable de parler de ton neveu comme ça. Le gronda Jon.

-Oui, c'est vraie. Concéda Bran. Je te demande pardon, Daenerys.

-Bon, je te pardonne pour cette foi mais ne recommence plus."

Après quoi, ils se se sont retournèrent vers l'arène où une scène surprenante se déroulait. Car tandis que certains spectateurs se contentait d'applaudir, d'autres s'étaient lever et, en lançant leur poings en l'air, clamaient en parfaite synchronisation :

"REAGO! RAEGO! RAEGO! RAEGO! REAGO! RAEGO! RAEGO! RAEGO! REAGO! RAEGO! RAEGO! RAEGO! REAGO! RAEGO! RAEGO! RAEGO!"

Cela surprit Reago et Korona mais pas avec la même réaction: Lui ne comprenait pas qu'ils se mettes à l'acclamer alors qu'il avait laisser parler son vrais visage! Cela n'avait pas de sens! Elle sentant monter en elle une grande fierté en voyant que son peuple adoptif était aussi ouvert et juste. Elle sentait qu'ils allaient involontairement l'aider à provoquer l'avènement du Jour de la Promesse et pour cela elle les remerciait du plus profond de son cœur.

Mais un autre événement mit fin aux réjouissances des Westerosiens: Les esclaves se mettaient à tendre leur main comme pour attraper Reago en clamant un mot étrange qui choqua Reago, Korona et Missandei mais qui fit chaud au cœur des deux femme tandis qu'il choquait encore plus le jeune prince:

"TAKKAR! TAKKAR! TAKKAR! TAKKAR! TAKKAR! TAKKAR! TAKKAR! TAKKAR! TAKKAR! TAKKAR! TAKKAR! TAKKAR! TAKKAR! TAKKAR!

-Missandei, que dise-t-ils? Demanda La Reine de Westeros.

-Ils l'appelle par son titre légitime à leurs yeux.

-C'est à dire? Questionna Tyrion.

-"Roi".

-On l'appelle le Roi-Esclave...Pensa Aemon à voie haute

-Aemon? Fit Viséria

-Korona nous l'as expliquer durant son récit: Les esclaves d'Avalon se sont peu à peu mit à considérer mon petit frère comme leur souverain, leur messie, leur dieu. Ils sont plus respectueux et obéissant envers lui q'envers leur maîtres ou l'empereur."

De l'autre coté, l'ambiance était très différente, les esclavagistes n'appréciant pas du tout l'hommage que leurs soumis offrait à leur pire cauchemar:

"SILENCE, MISÉRABLES! Rugit Sokar. JE SUIS VOTRE EMPEREUR ET JE VOUS ORDONNE DE CESSER SE BLASPHÈME!

-OBÉISSEZ A VOTRE SEIGNEUR ET MAÎTRE, BANDE D'INFÂMES CANCRELATS! Poursuivit l'interprète en brandissant un fouet, près à l'abattre mais avant qu'il n'y parvienne un esclave attrapa le bout en clamant avec force:

-Nous n'avons qu'un seul seigneur et c'est Reago Targaryen, notre roi! Clama-t-il"

Mais avant qu'il ne pu continuer, Korona attira toute l'attention en levant d'un coup les bras, obtenant ainsi le silence et s'avança avant de demander:

"Dame Missandei! Puis-je vous demander de traduire?

-Euh, ou-oui, b-bien sur. Répondit cette dernière un peu hésitante, surprise de la demande.

-Peuple des enchaînés, commença-t-elle en Eregonnien, je suis Korona et je porte la parole de votre souverain légitime: Reago Targaryen le Roi-Esclave! Et voici ses ordres: Tuez les maîtres et livrez-moi enchaîner l'empereur Sokar!

-TAKKAR! Répondirent les "sujets" de Reago."

Après quoi, comme un seul homme, ils se jetèrent sur les manieurs de fouets et se mire à les massacrer, les étranglant avec les chaînes, les passant à tabac, les fouettant avec leurs propres fouets puis ils saucissonnèrent Sokar dans leurs chaînes dont ils s'étaient débarrasser entre temps avant de le "renverser" dans l'arène. Reago l'empoigna alors par les cheveux et, malgré son poids, le traîna sans difficulté jusque devant l'estrade de Westeros où il s'adressa à sa mère:

"Reine Daenerys, commença-t-il en s'inclinant ce qui surpris tous le monde, il est temps pour vous de réclamer à cette vermine le tribut de votre choix. Fini-t-il en désignant de la tête le gros plein de soupe qui se débattait du mieux que lui permettait sa corpulence."

Après quelques seconde de stupeur générale, un à un, tous se tournèrent vers la Mère des Dragons qui fut la plus longue à se remettre, n'étant pas habituer à voir son fils être aussi solennel et la vouvoyer mais elle se ressaisit et, avec sa démarche et posture habituelle, elle se leva et s'avança avant de commencer:

"Korona, pourrais-tu me rappeler la limite des réclamations?

-Des limites?Demanda la concernée avec un sourire sournois. Quelles limites? Il n'y a absolument AUCUNES limites à ce que vous pouvez réclamez du royaume conquit! Sentant alors le coque et les regards ahuris dirigées sur elle, Korona ricana: Eh oui, Ma Reine. C'est une conquête que vous venez de voir. Eregon est à vous désormais.

-Comment est-ce possible? Demanda Tyrion.

-Une conquête de territoire se fait entre deux armées sur un champs de batailles et cela provoque des pertes! Expliqua Vers Gris.

-C'est correcte. Se contenta de répondre Korona sans se départir de son sourire et de son calme. Et c'est exactement ce qui vient de se produire.

-Comment ça? Demanda Jon, de plus en plus perdu.

-Voici votre armée, dit-elle en désignant Reago. Voici votre champ de bataille, continua-t-elle en désignant l'arène. Quant aux pertes, eh bien...Fit-elle en désignant ce qui restait de Goro et les cadavres des Maître... Dois-je vraiment en dire plus? Demanda-t-elle. C'est une conquête en version réduite car c'est tout ce que pouvait se permettre Eregon ainsi qu'Avalon en son temps, conclut-elle.

-Que veut-tu dire? Interrogea Sansa.

-Eregon et Avalon étaient de très bons alliés au temps de leurs existences car très similaires pour ne pas dire identique, répondit Reago après avoir lâcher sur le ventre son prisonnier et se mettant à marcher lentement à travers l'arène. Tous deux des continents désertiques, tous deux sans autres revenus possibles que l'esclavagisme, tous deux n'ayant comme "armée",dit-il en faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts, qu'une poignée de paysans sachant tout juste manier le bâton."

Cette révélation fit bondir Vers Gris, ce qui surpris tous le monde, lui d'habitude si calme, si impassible, si froid, sauf avec Missadei bien sur:

"UNE POIGNÉE DE PAYSANS SACHANT TOUT JUSTE MANIER LE BÂTON? S'écria-t-il, estomaquer. Vous plaisantez, mon prince, rassurez -moi!

-Malheureusement non, commandant Vers Gris, il est on ne peut plus sérieux. Intervint la "dame de compagnie" aveugle du jeune dragon. C'était là toute la force militaire dont disposait ces deux royaume.

-Et comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, reprit l'ex-gladiateur, ces deux continent très proches ne sont que de vastes déserts stériles où rien ne poussent jamais et où sont éparpiller par ci par là des citées. La seul et unique source de revenu de ces empires était le commerce d'humains. C'est à travers cela qu'ils obtenaient tout: la nourriture, les ressources, les matières premières, la mains d'oeuvre... Vous comprendrez donc qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de se livrer à des batailles imposantes. Donc, quand les négociations ne marchait et qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à agrandir leur territoire de façon pacifique, leur seul façon de conquérir violemment des territoires, c'est ça, finit-il en désignant ce qui l'entourait.

-Pourquoi utilisez-vous le passé depuis tout à l'heur? Fit remarquer Sam.

-Premièrement: Car Avalon n'existe plus depuis cinq ans, et je le sais, c'est moi qui l'ai détruit, commença le petit prince avant de se tourner vers sa mère. Deuxièmement: Car... Voyons, Majesté... Nous savons tous que vous allez interdire l'esclavagisme à Eregon et étant donnée que, comme je vient de vous le dire, c'est le seul pilier du royaume, je leur donne un mois avant de disparaître.

-Je vous trouve plutôt généreux, mon roi, rigola Korona. Moi, je pari qu'en UNE SEMAINE, Eregon ne sera plus qu'un souvenir!

-Nous nous écartons du sujet! Rétorqua celui-ci piquer à vif par l'appellation "roi". Ma reine, mes excuses pour ces divagations.

-Ce...Ce n'est rien...Répondit-elle hésitante."

Décidément, ces dernière semaine, son fils avait le chic pour réussir à la perturber. Elle qui ne se laisse jamais déstabiliser, qui ne perd jamais son sang froid en public, qui arrive toujours à sembler intouchable, son fils arrivait sans même le vouloir à la mettre mal-à-l'aise: Sa façon décontracter de livrer un combat à mort comme si c'était un simple jeu, son aire ennuyé et froid alors que son visage est dégoulinant de sang, le ton détaché presque endormi dont il parle de ce royaume où, pourtant, il fut enfermer et torturer-Ce qui rappela à Dany qu'une foi rentrée à Port-Réal, elle devrait rendre visite à un certain nouveau "pensionnaire" des geôles du Donjon Rouge-et de la fin inéluctable d'un autre qu'elle allait provoquer et SURTOUT, son charisme et sa prestance avec les esclave, son comportement digne d'un roi. Aemon avait raison, il mérite son titre de "Roi-Esclave". Elle finit par reprendre contenance et commença donc à réclamer son tribut:

"Moi, Daenerys Targaryen, reine de Westeros, je réclame les esclaves, TOUS les esclaves d'Eregon sans la moindre exception. Je laisse à mon fils le soins de balayer ce qui restera.

-JAMAIS! Beugla Sokar quand Korona traduisit. JE NE LAISSERAIT PAS UNE VULGAIRE CATIN DE BAS ÉTAGE S'APPROPRIER MES BIENS!

-Est-il en train de violer la Loi de l'Arène? Demanda narquoisement Reago à son amour.

-Il semblerait, en effet... Répondit cette dernière à son béguin sur le même ton.

-Et quel est le châtiment pour ceux qui viol la Loi de l'Arène?

-...La mort..."

Aussitôt, Reago se glissa derrière l'ex-empereur avant de passer un bras devant le visage de ce dernier pour attraper son menton pour ensuite, d'un coup sec, lui arracher la tête qui atterrit sur l'estrade où se trouve encore les ex-esclaves qui firent entendre leur joie.

"Bon, sur ce, Majesté, permettez-nous de nous retirer afin de préparer notre voyage. Fit soudain Korona.

-Très bien, j'accepte... Et je pense que nous avons tous besoin de temps pour digérer convenablement ce qui vient de se passer."

Tous approuvèrent ses paroles. Et c'est donc après avoir remis son masque et sa cape et après une dernière révérence que Reago et Korona remontèrent sur Lyane avant de s'envoler, suivit par le "peuple" de Reago. Puis, un à un, tous les Westerosiens se retirèrent dans leur tente pour méditer ou discuter de tous ce qui venait de se produire en peu de temps. La famille Royale fut la dernière à partir, Daenerys fixant encore les reste de Goro, des esclavagistes et de Sokar. Elle était partagée entre la fierté face à la puissance et les talents de souverain de son fils et la peur que lui inspirait la part de ténèbres que son enfant venait de révéler. Puis elle se décida à retourner au palais où elle pourrait plus calmement saisir toute les conséquences qui allaient découler de cette suite d'événement. Une chose était sure :

Plus rien ne serait comme avant.


	12. Chapter 12

**The birth of a Legend**

 _Le marché aux esclaves était bonder et était un véritable capharnaüm bruyant et gesticulant. Tous les marchants tentaient d'attirer plus de clients que le voisin et parmi eux se trouvait, e_ _videmment, le vendeur de Reago et Korona. Lui aussi vantait la qualité de sa marchandise:_

 _"REGARDEZ CE PUISSANT GUERRIER, TOUT DROIT VENUS DES ILES D'ÉTÉ, ADMIREZ SA MUSCULATURE! IL VOUS FERA UN EXCELLENT TRAVAILLEUR POUR LES CHAMPS, LES CONSTRUCTIONS..._

 _-ATTENDEZ! Se fit-il couper par un homme richement vêtus qui se précipitait à travers la foule malgré les désapprobation de ses suivants qui lui disait de remonter sur sa chaise._

 _-Heu... que...Que puis-je pour vous? Demanda le marchant d'esclave, incertain après avoir reconnu le plus riche entraîneur de gladiateurs du village ._

 _-Ce garçon, dit-il en pointant Reago, approchez le de moi! ordonna-t-il._

 _Le marchant fit comme ordonner et tira Reago et Korona, qui ne le lâchait pas d'un poil depuis leur rencontre, jusque devant le potentiel acheteur qui attrapa la tête de Reago pour le rapprocher et se mit à scruter ses yeux avant d'écarquiller les siens qui était déjà à deux doigts de sortir de leurs orbites et ordonna qu'on allume une torche. Bien que la demande fut des plus étrange, tenant compte du fait qu'il n'était pas midi, une torche allumer lui fut apporter dont il s'empara avec précipitation avant d'y mettre la main du petit prince qui ne réagissait toujours pas, comme si la situation était normale. Voyant cela l'esclavagiste se mit à bafouiller:_

 _"Des cheveux d'argent... Des yeux violets... une peau à l'épreuve du feu...PAR TOUS LES DIEUX, C'EST UN TARGARYEN!_

 _-Heu...Oui, en effet... Et il est vendu avec la gamine qui se trouve juste là...Et son prix est de..._

 _-5 000 PIÈCE D'OR! Bondit l'acheteur."_

 _Une surprise sans nom s'empara de l'assemblée. plus personne ne parlait ni ne bougeait. On pouvait entendre une mouche voler. Seul Reago ne semblait pas choquer par cette déclaration et souriait à la réaction du public. Puis, peu à peu, la vie revint chez les témoins de cette scène:_

 _"Qu-qu-que... Quoi? Articula le marchant._

 _-JE VOUS ACHÈTE CE TARGARYEN POUR 5000 PIÈCES D'OR !_

 _-Seigneur! Vous n'y penser pas? S'inquiéta l'un des conseillers._

 _-C'est plus de la moitié de votre fortune! Enchérie un autre._

 _-JE M'EN MOQUE! Rugit le maître. JE VEUT UN TARGARYEN DANS MON_ _ÉCURIE!_

 _-T-t-t-très bien... Mais, je rappel qu'il est vendu avec cette petite aveugle... hésita le vendeur craignant de faire capoter son affaire._

 _-Si c'est le prix à payer, j'accepte! 50 pièces de cuivre!_

 _-Marché conclu!"_

 _La monnaie fut vite compter et donner au commerçant qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à faire une aussi bonne affaire. D'accord, notre future gladiateur l'avait prévenu qu'un Tagaryen valait cher, mais le vendeur d'esclave ne s'attendait pas à ce que se soit à ce point. Et alors qu'il descendait de l'estrade avec Korona, Reago se retourna vers le commerçant et lui sourit:_

 _"Je vous l'avait dit: Même accompagner d'une estropiée, un Targaryen vaut toujours une belle fortune._

 _-C'est vrai, ce fut la meilleur affaire de ma vie. Grace à toi je vait pouvoir abandonner les étales de petites bourgades et partir pour la capitale._

 _-Ce fut un honneur de faire affaire avec. Dit Reago en tendant la main. Et au plaisir de ne plus jamais vous revoir._

 _-Honneur partager. Répondit son "partenaire". Mais j'espère te revoir au Colisée de la capitale. Du moins... Si tu survie jusque là..._

 _-Oh ne vous en faite pas pour ça. Mais vous devriez plutôt vous inquiétez de VOTRE survie... Répondis mystérieusement le petit prince en s'éloignant."_

 _Le marchant fut déconcerter par cette dernière déclaration tandis que Reago et Korona partaient avec leur nouveau_ _maître en souriant sournoisement à l'idée de la réaction du marchant quand il découvrirait leur cadeau d'adieu. Durant les jours qui suivirent leur rencontre, Reago et Korona testèrent les capacités physiques du future gladiateur: il fit un tour par la cabine du capitaine et eut le temps de lire le journal de bord, tout les registres du navire ainsi que toute les lettres du capitaine et de revenir dans la cale sans que personne ne s'aperçoive qu'il avait ne serai-ce que bouger de sa place et alors que le capitaine se trouvait assit à son bureau. Après quoi il vola une épée en acier valyrien à un garde et la tordit jusqu'à en faire une boule avec une main et sans forcer avant de lui redonner sa forme et de la remettre à sa place et le tout sans que le garde s'aperçoive de quoi que se soit. Reago profita donc de ses talents pour lire tout ce qu'il y avait à lire sur ce bateau et apprit donc beaucoup de choses sur Avalon et Eregon, savoir qu'il partagea aussitôt avec sa compagne. Il en profita aussi pour voler de la nourriture et la distribuer discrètement aux autres prisonniers avant de faire accuser le timonier. Cela lui permit de découvrir autre choses: ses sens sont aussi développés que ceux d'un dragon. Avec son ouïe, il entendait le cœur de chaque passagers et savait donc avec exactitude combien de personnes se trouvait sur ce navire. Son odorat lui permettait de sentir l'odeur même du plus petit cafard se trouvant à bord. Sa vue lui offrait une vision parfaite même en pleine nuit, même en plein brouillard et de voir ce qui se passait avec précision à plusieurs centaine de lieues à la ronde, il fut donc le premier à apercevoir la terre depuis la cale bien avant la vigie dans son nie de pie. Son touché lui permettait de sentir la moindre imperfection même sur la lame la plus fine et la plus régulière qui soit. Pour n'importe qui, cette lame serait parfaite, mais lui sentait sous ses doigts les infimes bulles d'aire à la surface du métal, les imperceptibles rayures laisser par le travaille du forgeron...Son gout lui offrait la possibilité de, juste en sortant la pointe de sa langue, sentir le léger arôme dégager par les poissons, algues, coraux et autres qui se trouvait au fond de la mer._

 _Fort de ces découvertes, Reago décida de laisser un "souvenir" à son kidnappeur: Lorsque ce dernier fit décharger sa "cargaison", Reago s'éclipsa et taillada subtilement le navire, celui-ci ne demandait plus qu'un petit coups de pouce pour tomber en lambeau. Donc, dés que le marchant reprendra la mer, il ne faudra attendre que quelques coups de rames pour que tous finissent à l'eau. Espérons qu'ils sachent nager._

 _Bref, Reago et Korona était enfin entre les mains d'un entraîneur de gladiateurs, la première phase du plan de Reago était achever. Il était donc temps de passer à la phase deux:_

 _"Maître, fit soudainement Reago. J'ai une proposition à vous faire._

 _-Ah oui? Répondit l'interpeller. Vas-y, je t'écoute._

 _-Vous nous avez acheter 5 000 pièces d'or. Je vous offre 5 000 victoires sans aucuns matches nuls ni aucunes défaites._

 _-QUOI? NON REAGO! NE FAIT PAS... Voulut intervenir Korona avant que Reago ne bloque sa bouche avec sa main sans quitter son maître des yeux._

 _-C'est intéressant...Mais...Que demande-tu en échange? Demanda ce dernier._

 _-Notre liberté! Répondit simplement le nouveau gladiateur._

 _-MMM? MMHMMMMHMMMMHHMMMHHMMMMMMHHHHMM! Tentait vainement d'intervenir la petite aveugle._

 _-Mmmm... 5 000 victoires_ _d'affiler sans matches nuls ni défaites... En échange de la liberté d'un Targaryen et d'une mourante aveugle..._

 _-C'est bien ça..._

 _-Mmmm...Il y aurait'il un os là-dessous?_

 _-Je vous ait coûter la quasi-totalité de votre fortune. Vous devez vous refaire... Non? Insinua sournoisement Reago._

 _-Mmmm... Très bien! Marché conclut! en serrant la main de Reago."_

 _Çà y est! La partie la plus délicate du plan pouvait enfin débuter: ôter la vie pour la première foi! Dés qu'il se sera habituer à tuer, tout le reste du plan sera plus simple... Enfin... En théorie... Reago n'avait peut-être que cinq ans mais il savait que le monde n'était ni totalement bon ni totalement mauvais et qu'il pouvait être particulièrement cruelle. Par contre... Actuellement... Reago faisait face à un problème inattendu: Korona._

 _"MAIS POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA? Paniquait-elle depuis plus d'une heur, après qu'ils soient arrivés dans leur "quartier"._

 _\- Tu as oublier? Demanda Reago parfaitement calme. Je t'ais fait une promesse: Je te rendrait ta liberté et je trouverait un moyen de te soigner. Et un Targaryen n'a qu'une parole!_

 _-MAIS 5 000 VICTOIRES! SANS MATCHES NULS! SANS DÉFAITE! AUCUN GLADIATEURS N'AS JAMAIS RÉUSSI UN TEL EXPLOIT! C'EST DE LA FOLIE!_

 _-La folie est, d'après les rumeurs, une tares de la Maison Targaryen . Et puis comme on dit: Il y a un début à tout. Mais je suis un peu déçu que tu pense que je vais échouer alors que tu as assister aux déploiement de mes capacités._

 _-Oui, c'est vrai...Enfin.. Pas directement... Je te rappel que...Fit-elle en désignant ses yeux._

 _-Tien oui... Maintenant que j'y pense. Remarqua Reago...Tu n'as jamais ouverts les yeux, bon, étant aveugle, ça change pas grand chose pour toi... Mais j'avoue que je suis assez curieux. Ils ressemble à quoi tes yeux?_

 _-..._

 _-Korona?_

 _-... Je... Je peu pas le dire... Ni le montrer... Ne cherche pas à savoir... S'il te plait..._

 _-D'accord! Répondit aussitôt le petit prince. Je te demande déjà de me confier ta vie. Alors le minimum , c'est de te laisser ton intimité. Tu as un secret que tu veut garder pour toi, très bien! Après tout, je vais me battre pour que tu soi maîtresse de ton destin. Et puis, je ne suis pas du genre à profiter des faiblesses des autres dit-il avant de rougir et se gratter la joue de façon gêner..Même si...Tu es... Très_ _mignonne. Conclut-il mal-à-l'aise."_

 _Ce commentaire fit rougir Korona, elle n'a pas l'habitude de se faire complimenter. Même si elle ne le voyait pas, elle sentait que quelques chose , un lien unique ,commençait à naître entre elle et son sauveur. Elle qui ne s'était jamais plein de son handicape commençait à regretter sa cécité car elle avait une folle envie de voir l'homme à qui elle sera lier pour le reste de sa vie. Se rendant compte que cette dernière pensée ressemblait à la définition du mariage, elle rougi encore plus._

 _"Bon, Commença Reago pour dissiper la gêne, vient Korona, voila ta couche,dit-il en la menant à sa paillasse et l'aidant à s'allonger, repose-toi._

 _-Tu as plus besoin de repos que moi, c'est toi qui vas commencer ton entrainement demain._

 _-Tu sais bien que ce ne sera qu'une formalité. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est mon premier combat dans une semaine._

 _-C'est le fait de tuer qui t'inquiète?_

 _-... Repose-toi..."_

 _Alors qu'elle s'endormait tranquillement, Reago savait qu'elle avait raison: Sa le terrifiait de devoir tuer... Mais... En même temps... A chaque foies qu'il y pensait... Il sentait quelque chose s'agiter en lui... Quelque chose de sombre, de bestial, de sauvage... Et cette chose qui, il le savait, faisait partie de lui est impatient de combattre, de tuer, ce qui faisait que lui-même était à la fois exciter et effrayer à l'approche de ce moment. Et plus il s'en approchait, plus cette chose s'agitait, se réveillait..._

 _Comme prévu, la semaine d'entrainement ne fut rien de bien important, Reago découvrit juste que rien, pas même l'acier valyrien ou le verredragon, ne pouvait le blesser. Même un violent coup de marteau de guerre dans les "joyeuses" le faisait à peine sourciller. Le seul fait notable est que Reago ne se sentait à l'aise avec aucunes armes, comme si il était fait pour le combat à main nue._

 _Finalement_ _le grand jour arriva. Reago entra seul dans l'arène pour faire face à un homme de plus de deux mètres torse nue, deux haches à la ceinture et un énorme marteau de guerre dans la main gauche. La foule était hystérique: Le champion de l'arène contre un Tagaryen. Mais Reago ne pue entendre les moqueries de son adversaire, les cries de la foule ou le gong car soudains il fut pris d'un violent mal de crane. Elle était là! elle se réveillait enfin! Elle gronde! Elle grogne! Elle gratte à l'orée de son esprit! Elle veut se libérer!_

 _Un coup du marteau de son ennemie sur le crane fit revenir Reago sur terre. La tête du marteau était en miette ce qui choqua le publique et le géant mais il se repris et s'empara de ses hache et les abattis en biais pour décapiter Reago. Mais à quelques millimètres de sa gorge le temps sembla se figer. Pour Reago, plus rien ne bougeait, il n'entendait plus rien à part les battement de son_ _cœur. C'était fait... La porte de son esprit venait de céder... La bête était entrée... Reago sentit une rage sombre l'envahir... Une fureur bestial, un rugissement, et puis... plus rien... Lorsque Reago revint à lui, il ne vit plus son adversaire, il était toujours dans l'arène mais il n'y avait plus un bruit, tout le publique le regardait avec effrois. Il ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose couler de sa bouche, il mit donc sa main et remarqua alors que non seulement c'était du sang mais que ses mains, sa bouche et une bonne partie de son torse en était recouvert, mais en plus, il se rendit compte qu'il avait les deux pied dans le cadavre de son adversaire qui était éventrer comme déchiqueter par un animale enrager... Inutile de vous dire qui est responsable de ce carnage... Mais à sa grande surprise, il ne fut pas dégoûter par ses propres actes, non, il se sentait... apaiser, complet, serein... Comme si il n'avait jamais été réellement lui-même jusqu'à maintenant... Soudains il entendit des cries de joie, il leva les yeux et vit alors que les spectateur l'acclamait..._

 _La nuit suivante, Reago ne dormit pas, préférant réfléchir à cette chose qui vivait en lui même si il savait déjà ce que c'était... Son Dragon! Il en avait entendu parler mais il ne pensait pas que c'était véridique: Tous les Targaryens ont en eux un Humain et un Dragon. La plupart passe leur vie sans le savoir, d'autres comme Daenerys et Jon arrivent à le réveiller de temps à autre sans prendre conscience de sa présence, il y a ceux comme Aerys le Roi Fou et Viserys qui sont conscient de sa présence mais qui n'arrive pas à le réveiller ce qui finit par les rendre fou... Et puis il y a ceux comme Reago qui sont les plus rares, qui savent qu'il est là et qui arrive à le réveiller. Maintenant il s'agit d'arriver de le_ _contrôler..._

 _Reago ne dormit pas cette nuit-la ni aucune autres nuits après ce jours, passant ses nuits à méditer ou à fracasser des rochers pour maîtriser son Dragon... Ou alors il testait ses sens et son corps: jusqu'où son ouïe, son odorat, sa vue lui_ _permettait de percevoir son environnement? Quelle est la limite de sa force, sa vitesse, sa résistance? Etc, etc, etc..._

 _Lors de son deuxième combat, Reago avait radicalement changer. Son regard était calme et déterminer, il savait ce qu'il devait faire, il était près cette foi. Il avança d'un pas calme vers son ennemie, un homme de taille normale armer d'un trident et d'un filet, qui se jeta sur lui mais à la dernière seconde, Reago, qui continuait à avancer sans précipitation, disparut dans une traînée argentée avant de réapparaître derrière son adversaire et l'attraper par la gorge pour l'envoyer se fracasser sur le mur du fond après quoi, dans un nouvel éclair d'argent, il réapparut face à sa proie toujours coincer dans le mur et lui attraper le sommet du crane pour lui arracher la tête d'un coup sec obtenant sa deuxième victoire plus rapidement et plus proprement que la première. Par ce geste, Reago affirma la décision qu'il avait pris: Pour son royaume, pour sa famille, pour Korona, il enchaînerait son humanité, sa conscience, et ses principes au plus profond de son âme et ne les libérerait pas avant d'être rentrer chez lui. Il venait de tuer l'enfant qui vivait en lui non pour devenir un homme... Mais pour devenir... Un monstre!_

 _Le prince Reago Targaryen venait de mourir et celui qui, un jour, ferait trembler le monde sous le nom du Dragon de l'Enfer venait de naître..._


	13. Chapter 13

**My King**

Tout est redevenu calme sur Peyrdragon: les nobles et autres spectateurs étaient retourner dans leur tente pour discuter du combat, des révélations sur le monde des esclaves, de Reago... Certains rejouaient des scènes soi pour ridiculiser les maîtres soi pour tenter d'imiter celui que beaucoup considérait déjà comme le plus jeune héro de Westeros. D'autre discutait plus calmement de ces événements et se questionnait sur le devenir du royaume et de la famille royale après ces révélations car il était évident que certains changements allaient avoir lieu. Mais aucun ne mentait sur le degré plus ou moins élever de peur que lui inspirait désormais le dernier née de la Première Couronne.

En parlant d'elle, les proches de Reago se trouvait au palais et eux aussi discutaient des récents événements mais d'un point de vue plus personnel: tandis que certains seconds louaient les talents de guerrier du jeune dragon, d'autre comme Arya et Vers Gris admiraient plus sa volonté et sa force mental car tous deux savaient à quel point cela est difficile de se couper de son humanité et de sa conscience -D'autant qu'il a réussit l'exploit de le faire à ses cinq ans et de tenir ainsi pendant cinq longues années- et les derniers comme Missandei et Tyrion se lamentait sur la souffrance qu'a due endurer l'ex-gladiateur et sa compagne car même si elle était protégée par la réputation de Reago, Korona avait elle aussi subit quelques blessures mentales à ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider son compagnon d'infortune à part essayer de le consoler et être sa confidente. Du coté des souverains, la plupart sont soulagés de se trouver du bon coté mais se gardait bien de faire part de leur peur vis-à-vis de Reago à voix haute pour ne pas provoquer la colère du Mort qui marche, ou pire, de la Mère des Dragons. Cette dernière étant déjà à bout de nerd suite à la chaîne d'événements qui était arriver trop vite pour qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, elle qui maîtrisait toujours tout ne maîtrisait plus rien. Rajoutez à cela les révélations sur son fils prodigue et vous obtenez une Reine Argentée prête à vous arracher les yeux avec les dents si vous la regarder de travers. Même si elle continuait à garder son allure impassible, tous savait qu'elle se retenait de fondre en larme malgré la présence réconfortante de son mari et de ses enfants.

Enfin, parlons de Reago, Korona et leur "peuple": Celui-ci s'était installé sur la plage bordant la grotte où était retourner s'enfermer leur "roi" avec Lyane qui avait retrouver son poste de gardienne et ils commençaient à bâtir un campement sous les directives de Korona qu'ils appelaient "noyra", "reine". Sous ses ordres et avec l'aide de Lyane, ils tirèrent le galion sur la terre ferme et commencèrent à le démonter pour construire des battisses plus ou moins grandes. A la tombée de la nuit, tous était abrités, habillés et nourris. Korona fit un dernier tour pour s'assurer que tout allait bien avant de prendre la direction des mines pour parler en priver avec Reago. Elle prit quelques minutes de tendresse avec sa compagne draconienne avant de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres et, une foi arrivée au fond de la grotte, elle trouva son amour en pleine méditation et elle fit alors une chose inattendu: Elle ouvrit les yeux.

"Tu révèle ton regard avant la Jour de la Promesse, fit soudainement Reago. Tu doit avoir quelque chose de très important à me dire... Fit-il avant d'ouvrir les yeux et les diriger vers sa "compagne".

-En effet, je suis venus vérifier mon hypothèse...

-...Qui est?

-L'emmurement ou l'exile?"

Reago ne réagit pas mais dans sa tête il fut surprit... Comment avait-elle deviner son plan? Il n'avait pourtant rien laisser indiquer qu'il pourrait essayer de disparaître une foi cette histoire terminée. Pourtant il aurait due s'en douter qu'elle lirait en lui, c'était un don qu'elle avait développée au cour de ces cinq ans: lire dans l'âme des gens, même les plus insondables. Il était presque sur qu'elle pourrait lire dans le cœur de Bran et Arya.

"Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, s'énerva-t-elle! J'ai rapidement comprit quand tu as invoqué la Loi de l'Arène. Tu avais deviné ce qui allait suivre: Le combat, la révélation de ton Dragon, la condamnation d'Eregon... Mais tu n'avait pas prévu de te retrouvé avec l'admiration du continent entier et un peuple t'étant totalement dévoué au point de tuer pour toi. D'ailleurs ton peuple espérait voir son roi... Tu l'as blesser. Fini-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Nous sommes à Westeros. Rétorqua-t-il. C'est le peuple de ma mère... Pas le mien... Je n'ai pas de peuple... Je ne le mérite pas...

-Ce n'est pas leur avis, fit-elle en désignant l'extérieur. Ils resteront auprès de toi jusqu'à leur mort.

-Qu'importe ce qu'ils pensent! Si ils veulent vivre ici, ce sera sous la loi de Daenerys Targaryen la Briseuse de Chaîne! Pas sous celle d'un monstre... Fini-t-il sombrement en baissant la tête.

-TU N'ES PAS UN MONSTRE! S'emporta Korona en s'agenouillant devant lui. Ce n'est pas mon avis, ce n'est pas l'avis de Lyane ni de ta famille ni de ton peuple! Si ta famille te voyait comme un monstre, elle ne serait pas venu et ne t'aurait pas soutenus comme elle l'a fait. Et ces esclaves t'on désigné comme leur souverains légitime alors que rien ne les y forçait. Crois-tu qu'ils auraient fait cela si ils te voyait comme ces crétins d'esclavagistes? Demanda-t-elle avant d'empoigner son visage pour le forcer à la regarder. Ecoute-moi: Tu es Reago Targaryen, l'homme le plus fort et le plus courageux que je connaisse! Tous ont reconnus ta grandeur, ta force et ton courage! Tous t'ont acclamer! Tous ont vue en toi ce que, moi, j'ai toujours vu en toi: ta volonté inébranlable à protéger coûte que coûte ce qui t'es cher, quitte à sacrifier ton âme. Cela fait ta force. Cela a toujours fait ta force! Tous l'on vue... Tous l'on reconnu... Et tous t'admire pour cette force. C'est pour cette force que les esclaves ont décidés de te suivre. C'est cette force qui fait de toi leur roi... C'est cette force qui fait de toi l'homme que j'aime... C'est cette force qui fait que..."

Elle l'embrassa avec passion mais il ne répondit pas ce qui ne semblait pas la déranger. Après avoir mit fin au baiser elle conclut:

"Tu es mon roi."

Après quoi elle se releva, ferma les yeux et quitta la grotte pour laisser Reago, qui avait reprit sa méditation, seul. Elle aussi pouvait mettre au point des plans pour manipuler son entourage et elle en avait justement un en tête qu'elle décida d'exécuter sur le champs. Elle se rendit donc au palais pour pouvoir le mettre en œuvre.

Une foi sur qu'elle était parti, Reago releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux:

"Et c'est cette pureté qui fait que toi..."

Une larme coula...

"Tu es... Ma reine..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you**

Ce soir-la, Korona dîna en compagnie de la famille de Reago afin de mettre son plan en action. Le repas commença avec une légère tension due aux révélations faites plus tôt dans la journée mais tous faisait des efforts pour essayer de la dissiper surtout Korona qui usa à leur insu d'un "pouvoir" qu'elle avait éveiller durant ses cinq ans d'esclave: La Voix de l'Âme. Cela lui permettait d'entendre les pensée des personnes l'entourant et de pouvoir, par sa simple présence, influencer les mentalités de ceux qui l'entourait pour les apaiser ou, au contraire, les rendre furieux, ou encore aiguiller leur pensées. Seul Reago et Lyane avait connaissance de cette particularité de leur amie et, tandis que la dragonne sentait quand elle était "sous l'emprise" de sa compagne, Reago, lui, était le seul être connu capable d'y résister, au grand dam de sa sœur-dragonne et de son amour secret. Pour en revenir au présent, Korona utilisait donc sa "voix" pour calmer les proche de son "roi" en dissipant la peur, la colère, la tristesse, etc...

"Nous avons donc cinq têtes couronnées dans la famille, c'est bien ça? Commença Aemon avec humour.

-Comment ça? Demanda Arya.

-Maman et papa sont reine et roi du Trône de Fer, commença-t-il en les désignant, tante Sansa est la Reine du Nord, continua-t-il en se tournant vers elle, et maintenant on apprend que mon petit frère et sa future épouse sont les souverains des peuples esclaves. Conclut-il en un jetant un sourire moqueur vers sa future belle-sœur.

-Euh, pas exactement... Fit la concernée en rougissant à l'évocation de ses sentiments inavouées. "Roi-esclave" est un simple surnom, pas un véritable titre. Je vous rappel qu'il l'a obtenu quand il était esclave donc quand il n'avait aucun droits, aucune libertés ce qui implique aucun titres. Ce ne sont que les esclaves que le voit comme leur roi.

-Un peuple d'esclaves qui désigne un étranger comme leur véritable souverain...Pensa Jon à voix haute. Tiens, c'est étrange, ça me rappel vaguement quelqu'un... Sourit-il en jetant un regard entendu vers sa femme qui lui rendit son sourire.

-Ce à quoi il faut ajouter qu'il a accomplit cette exploit en étant lui-même esclave et non un libérateur comme notre chère Briseuse de Chaines. Fit remarquer Tyrion. Et si je me souvient bien de l'histoire il ne libérait que ceux qu'il achetait et protégeait seulement ceux qu'il voyait se faire maltraiter, c'est bien ça? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Korona.

-C'est exacte. Répondit la concernée avant de faire semblant de réfléchir. Mais sans vouloir vous vexer, ma reine, même si vous ramener les esclaves d'Eregon à Westeros, ils ne vous suivront pas car pour eux seul Reago est digne de les diriger. Fit-elle en utilisant légèrement son "contrôle" mentale car Dany avait déjà commencer à y penser."

Le coup est partie...

"Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai parfaitement comprit et je n'ai nullement l'intention de voler ses sujets à mon fils. Une foie libérer, les esclaves d'Eregon viendront s'installer ici à Peyrdragon, sur le domaine de leur roi."

Toucher...

"Dis-moi, Daenerys, est-ce que cela veux dire que tu pense à ce que je pense? Demanda Sansa.

-Je pense bien, oui. Répondit-elle mystérieusement"

Ces deux souveraines, qui pourtant au début de leur relation pouvaient difficilement se sentir, sont devenus tellement complices qu'elles se comporte parfois comme des sœurs comme dans le cas présent où seul Arya semblait pouvoir suivre le cour de leur pensées. Korona aussi savait très bien à quoi elles pensaient mais premièrement elle triche un peu car c'est grâce à la Voix de l'Âme, et deuxièmement personne n'est au courant.

"Mais il faut que les Cinq autres Couronnes soient d'accord. Fit remarquer Arya.

-Oh je pense qu'elles le seront. Rassura Sansa.

-Je le pense aussi, mais attendons quand même la confirmation avant de commencer les préparatifs. Confirma la Mère des Dragons.

-Oui, "prudence est mère de sûreté" comme on dit. Cita théâtralement la Reine du Nord.

-Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parler? Demanda Jon en regardant à tour de rôle sa femme et ses deux sœurs.

-C'est ce que je me demande. Approuva Tyrion en questionnant du regard son ex-femme.

-Du couronnement de Reago en tant que Huitième Couronne de Westeros! Répondirent en cœur les trois dames.

-QUOI! Sursautèrent les deux hommes."

COULER!

"Haha! Donc j'ai raison: il y a cinq Couronnes dans notre famille! S'excita Aemon.

-MAIS NON! S'énerva Korona. JE NE SUIS PAS REINE! REAGO ET MOI NE SOMMES PAS MARIÉS!

-Pas encore... La taquina Viscéria."

Ils s'y mette tous les deux maintenant? Déjà que tous les domestiques du Donjon Rouge la harcelait presque pour avoir des détails sur sa "romance", totalement inexistante, avec Reago et qu'elle "entendait" l'impatience de Daenerys pour leurs fiançailles. Mais si en plus le frère et la sœur de Reago en rajoute, la pauvre ne sait plus quoi faire pour avoir la paix.

"De toute façons, nous ne sommes même pas fiancés! Bouda Korona. Et nous ne nous courtiserons pas avant... Avant... Se stoppa-t-elle soudainement.

-...Avant... quoi? Demanda Arya curieuse.

-... Peut importe! Fit-elle l'air triste, ce qui n'échappa à personne. Ce n'est pas le sujet! Se précipita-t-elle soudain. Parlons plutôt des célébrations pour le future couronnement de Reago! Je lève mon verre au Huitième Souverain de Westeros! Aux Roi-Esclave!

-Au Roi-Esclave! Répondit Jon pour dissiper le malaise.

-Au Roi-Esclave! Répondirent en cœur Aemon et Viscéria.

-Au Roi-Esclave! Fit à son tour Tyrion.

-Au Roi-Esclave! Trinquèrent les deux souveraines.

-... Au Roi-Esclave... Répondit plus calmement Arya en fixant suspicieusement Korona."

Depuis le premier jour, Arya savait qu'il y avait un secret, autre que le passé de gladiateur, qui liait plus intimement Korona et Reago. Comme elle avait une confiance aveugle en son neveu, elle n'as jamais chercher à savoir et, en plus, au fil du temps, une forte amitié était née entre les deux "femmes" - Korona n'as que quinze ans - mais elle n'avait pas pour autant oublier. Et c'était la première foie en cinq ans que la petite aveugle avait fait un écart et avait faillit révéler ce secret, ce qui fit se questionner Arya: Pourquoi maintenant? Ce secret n'était pas lié au Dragon de l'Enfer, elle le sentait, alors pourquoi? La petite Stark s'inquiétait énormément pour sa future belle-nièce: Qu'es-ce qui avait pue lui faire baisser sa garde au point de commettre cette erreur?

Korona "entendait" les inquiétudes d'Arya mais ne pouvait la rassurer sans se trahir. Elle , Lyane et Reago devaient êtres les seules à savoir jusqu'au Jour de la Promesse... Ce jour-la, tout sera révélé... En attendant, Korona attendait un signe indiquant que son plan avait marcher car elle savait que quelqu'un les écoutait depuis le début. Et, en effet, dans sa grotte Reago avait les yeux exorbités par ce qu'il venait d'entendre: Korona avait mené la conversation de bout en bout sans que personnes ne s'en aperçoivent. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait et ce pour lui et pour son futur, futur que Reago s'estimait ne pas mérité - je précise pour ceux qui n'aurais pas compris que Reago avait prévu de mettre fin à ses jours une fois cette histoire terminée - et sans doute aussi un peu pour elle et Lyane. Soudain, il fut pris de tremblement et attrapa son visage dans sa main pour cacher ses larmes qui coulaient en abondance. Puis ,dans un souffle, il murmura:

"Merci."

A l'entrée des mines, Lyane se réveilla d'un bond en sentant la joie de son frère-humain, poussa alors un puissant rugissement de bonheur qui s'entendit sur toute l'île. Il parvint rapidement jusqu'aux oreilles de Korona qui elle aussi laissa largement voire sa joie et murmura en réponse:

"Tu la mérite .. Mon amour."


	15. Chapter 15

**Olds friends**

Une semaine plus tard, sur une île au milieu de l'océan...

" Eh Alec! T'as entendu la nouvelle? Demanda une petite silhouette courte sur patte en se rapprochant d'un pas rapide d'une plus grande.

\- De quelle nouvelle parles-tu, Bog? Répondit cette dernière sans regarder son compagnon.

\- Y parait que not' p'tit frère à la poigne de fer a fait son grand retour.

\- QUOI? Sursauta la grande ombre en tombant à la renverse. Reago a fait une rechute?

-Ouais. Fit la petite en se retenant de rire. D'après c'qu'on raconte c'est Eregon qu'est venu lui chercher des noises, alors notre notre frérot a invoquer la Loi de l'Arène devant une tripotée d'aristaux.

\- Et qui fut la malheureuse victime de notre jeune libérateur? Demanda Alec en se relevant.

\- Boarf, un crétin sans talent du nom de Goro Munroe. Répondit Bog en haussant les épaules.

\- La Dague Céleste? Ce gamin pathétique? Oh, pauvre Reago.

\- Ouais je sais. Faire son retour de flamme avec une telle lavette, c'est à chialer.

\- La seul foie où j'ai entendu parler de lui, ce fut quelques jours avant la destruction d'Avalon. Et ce ne fut pas en termes élogieux.

\- BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Ouais! J'me rappel! Y s'était tellement fait humilier durant son premier combat que son maître fut obliger de l'envoyer dans la Fosse pour se racheter de la dignité. GWAHAHAHAHA! Mais attends! Si il a replonger... ça veut dire que... Le petit être laissa sa phrase en suspend tellement la vérité semblait cruelle.

-... Oui... Elle doit être morte... Il a échouer..." Répondit tristement le grand.

Un silence sinistre s'abattit sur les deux individus. Tous deux étant de vieux amis du "couple", l'idée de les savoirs aussi injustement séparés après tout ce que le petit dragon a sacrifier pour sauver son amour non-officiel les atteignaient très intimement.

"Bog! fit soudain le dénommé Alec après plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant. Vas donc réunir nos affaires puis pars préparer notre navire au départ, je m'en vais prévenir Illina. Tu ne l'aurait pas vue dernièrement? cela fait quand même plusieurs jours que je suis sans nouvelles d'elle.

-OK, j'm'en charge. Oh! et pour Illina: Cette nympho doit encore être "coincée" dans une maison close ou un bordel, si tu voit c'que j'veux dire. Tu la connais, constamment en chaleur celle-là. Déjà à l'époque, elle arrêtait pas d'nous harcelés sexuellement et en particulier not' p'tit Reago, même si on savait tous que c'était perdu d'avance. Bon, j'te laisse, j'file à l'auberge puis j'vous attend sur not' vieux rafiot.

-Soit un peu plus respectueux envers ce fier bâtiment. Nous avons tellement investi dans son acquisition et sa remise à neuf que je ne tolérerais pas la moindre injure faite à son encontre. Alors hâtes-toi de disparaître de ma vue avant que je ne te transforme en pelote d'épingle! Menaça Alec en dégainant deux arbalètes de poings.

-Ah ouaaaaais? On paries?" Répondit Bog en sortant de son dos un énorme marteau de guerre.

Les deux personnages se défièrent un petits moment avant de se sourire, de ranger leurs armes et de se séparer partant chacun de leur coté pour remplir leur préparatifs. Comme annoncer par Bog, dans une maison close, au milieu de corps épuisées d'hommes et de femmes - est-ce que c'est une chèvre? - se dressait une silhouette féminine entièrement nue:

"Eh bien? C'est tout ce que vous avez? Trois petites heures et vous voila tous sur le carreaux? Aller debout, bande de-

\- ILLINA! Fit soudain une voix à l'entrée de la maison close.

\- Aleeec... glissa sensuellement Illina en se retournant pour apercevoir son confrère dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je n'aurais jamais crue te voir dans un telle endroit. Aurais-tu enfin décider de prendre du bon? Comme tu peu le voir je suis on ne peu plus disponible, alors par quoi veux-tu commen-

\- Nous n'avons point le temps pour cela! Rhabilles-toi! Nous partons sur l'heur! Hâtes-toi!

-Qu'est-ce qui presse? Nous ne sommes plus esclaves. Nous pouvons aller où nous voulons, faire ce que nous voulons. Plus rien ne nous...

-Illina... Korona est morte...

\- QUOI? Comment peu-tu le savoir?

\- La Dague Céleste à été défier, vaincu et tuer par le Dragon de l'Enfer."

Illina tomba à genoux, réalisant que c'était la vérité et ressentit aussitôt, comme ses deux compères eu peut plus tôt, une profonde tristesse en imaginant la souffrance de son ancienne ami. Un nouveaux silence de mort s'abatis sur les deux anciens esclaves guerriers avant qu'Alec ne se retourne et commence à partir en lançant:

" Je t'attend avec Bog sur notre navires. Nous larguons les amarres dans une heur. Si tu n'es pas là, nous partirons sans toi."

La demoiselle frivole ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, ramassa ses affaires en quatrième vitesse et parti sans payer ce qui lui valut d'être courser par le propriétaire dans toute la ville jusqu'au port où Bog et Alec jetèrent un regard désespérer à leur partenaire puis se regardèrent avant que, dans un soupir et en levant les yeux au ciel, Alec ne s'approche du bastingage avant de défaire sa bourse de sa ceinture et l'envoyer sur le gérant qui fut projeter plusieurs mètres en arrière sous la force du projectile.

Illina monta finalement à bord où elle fut accueillie par de lourds regards de la part de ses deux amis qui la fixait avec insistance, semblant attendre quelque chose qu'Illina finit par faire:

"Euh... Je... Je suis désolé pour cette scène... Je ferait en sorte qu'elle ne se reproduise pas... Promis!"

Mais Alec ne semblait pas satisfait et s'avança vers elle, s'arrêta devant elle, croisa les bras et la fixa longuement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soupire:

" Et, oui, je suis désolée pour tes sous! Je te rembourserait! Là, t'es content?"

Alec lui jeta un œil suspicieux avant de se détourner d'elle et de rejoindre la barre où l'attendais le capitaine, attendant les ordres de son employeur pour pouvoir lever l'ancre:

"Larguez les amarres capitaine, nous devons atteindre notre but dans les plus brefs délais! Proclama Alec.

\- A vos ordre monseigneur! Répondit le capitaine. TOUS A VOS POSTES! Quel es notre destination, "capitaine"?

"Westeros!"


End file.
